Winx High School
by Eligoop
Summary: The winx club girls do not have powers yet and are starting high school in Hawaii.
1. Hawaii

_Girls do not have powers _

**Chapter 1 : Hawaii**

The 5 girls were in Stella's bed room helping her pack. "I can't believe this!" Stella said. "Why do we have to move?!" Stella's parents were famous artists, and had decided to move to Hawaii to paint the beautiful sunsets there. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll do this together." Flora tried to comfort Stella. "Yeah, look on the bright side!" Musa chimed in. "What bright side?" Stella demanded. "Well, at least we're all going together!" She replied. "Yeah," Bloom said. "It's a good thing our parents are all such good friends, Stella!" Tecna walked around the corner. "Guys, what's the matter?" Bloom sighed and replied, "Stella is upset that we have to move." "To be honest," Tecna began, "I'm a little down about it myself." Musa picked up Stella's mirror and put it inside her suitcase. "Gardenia just won't be the same without us, will it, Stell?" Stella shook her head sadly. "Well, think of it this way, Stella. Maybe we'll change Hawaii too! It could definitely use a little more … Stella." Bloom said. "Aww, you guys are the best." Stella said. "Group hug!" They all hugged each other happily. The moment was broken by Stella's dad shouting, "Girls, are you all packed?" "Yes!" Stella replied. "Well good, because our plane leaves in an hour." Stella looked around her room forlornly. She was sad to see it go, but thanks to her friends, ready for some fun in Hawaii!

The girls all hurried down and piled into the car. They were all riding with Stella's parents while their own families would catch a later flight. They rushed through security and made it to the plane just in time. After three hours of being bored on a plane, they all hopped out excitedly. "So, what should we do first?" Bloom asked. Stella immediately shouted "Shopping!" Musa motioned for Stella to be quiet; everyone was staring at them. "How 'bout we chill by the beach instead?" She said. Flora voted on checking out the apartment first, along with Bloom and Tecna. They were all sharing their own little apartment this year. Their parents had agreed to it, figuring it would help prepare the girls for when they actually did live on their own. Unfortunately for Stella and Musa, Stella's mom decided on going to the girls' apartment. "I wonder what it'll be like!" She exclaimed.

The girls walked into their new apartment, and gasped. There was a main area with a kitchen and living room in it, and 5 doors leading into their bedrooms complete with bathrooms. Stella was the only one who had ever had her own bathroom before, "It's amazing!" Stella gushed. "So you like it?" Her mother asked. "No," Bloom said. "We love it!" The girls all squealed with glee. "Okay, well I'll leave you girls to unpack." Stella's mom said, leaving the room. "The phone is in the kitchen with important numbers if you need anything."The girls all waved. "Bye!"They called. The second she was out the door, Stella shouted, "Let's pick rooms!" The rooms all had small differences. In one there was a larger walk in closet than the rest, one of them had 2 window seats, one had cool shelving on the walls, another had a more comfortable bed, and the last had a more up-to-date computer. "I claim the one with the walk in closet!" Stella yelled. Tecna said she wanted the one with the newest computer. Musa requested the one with shelves. "They're perfect for my music collection!" "Well, I want the one with the more comfortable bed. It reminds me of home. Or did you want that one Flora?" Bloom said. "No," Flora replied, "I actually wanted the one with the window seats. It has more light so plants can grow better there." Stella grinned. "Perfect! This place rocks!"

The girls all unpacked slowly, taking time to adapt to the new apartment. Bloom and Stella had realized that there rooms looked over the ocean. After they finished, they spent the rest of the day exploring. They shopped for new bathing suits in the morning and surfed and sunbathed at the beach that afternoon. They were having a wonderful day. They had just gotten back when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Flora announced, answering the phone. The others only heard parts of her conversation. "Hello? … Really? ... That's great! I'll tell the other girls. We'll be right there!" She said goodbye, hung up, and turned to face the girls. "Guess what?!" She said, excited. The girls just looked at her expectantly. "Our parents are here! They want us to see the big house they're sharing!" The girls all smiled, excited. They ran out the door and onto the street. Bloom stopped abruptly. "What is it Bloom?" Musa asked. "Get out of

the way!" Stella snapped. "Do we know where their house is?" She replied. Flora looked a little sheepish. "Um, all I know is that it's a beach house called 'Drift wood'." "So?" Stella demanded. "We'll just walk along the beach and look for a house that says drifted wood on it!" The other girls agreed. So they all went along the beach to find their parents. They showed them pictures of the new apartment and helped unpack. They were all very happy, even Stella, who had resented coming in the first place. After a while Musa said she was tired and thought they should go home. They were just standing up when Bloom's mom said "Oh! We almost forgot! You guys are starting school tomorrow! Here's the address and name of the school." "What?!" The girls exclaimed.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First day of school**

**Flora's POV**

We all walked to school in brand new outfits we bought yesterday. We had completed the student part of the sign up the night before, each of us picking an extra physical activity. Stella had picked cheerleading, Bloom and I gymnastics, swimming for Tecna, and dance for Musa. "Bloom, I can't believe you wouldn't do cheerleading with me!" Stella complained as they walked along. Bloom just sighed.

When we got to school, we headed to the office to pick up schedules. "Ah, just in time, girls." a lady behind a desk in the front office said. "I am Linda, the secretary. Here are your schedules." She handed 5 schedules to Musa, who was in the front. "Class starts in 10 minutes, so you have some time to look over your schedules." Stella smiled. "Thank you," "You're welcome. Let me know if you need any help!" I followed the others out and Musa handed out our schedules. Bloom and I had gymnastics first. Then I didn't have any of my friends in any classes until lunch. We all had the same lunch period. After lunch I had a class with Bloom, a class with Stella, and a class with Musa and Tecna. I was worried! Being alone all through the morning? Oh well, at least I have gymnastics with Bloom first. We said goodbye to the others and headed towards the gym. I had found a map in the schedule, which helped a lot. I walked in with Bloom. I had to admit, I was kind of excited. I'd never done gymnastics before. I hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself! The gymnastics teacher, Ms. Gray, looked friendly but stern and strict. She introduced us to the class and then took attendance. Everyone was here except a boy named Helia and a girl named Mitzi. Helia, what a cool name. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the gym teacher said my name. "Yes?" I answered. "You will be working on the bars to start." She said. I nodded and smiled. The bars. I'd seen people do those in the Olympics on TV. They looked like fun! I heard Ms. Gray say Bloom would go on the trampoline. Ugh! I so wished we were together. Bloom saw me upset and gave me an apologetic glance. I gave her a small smile in return. She headed off to the trampoline with another girl who was an expert gymnast. Ms. Gray decided to come help me on the bars. She had another girl do it first to demonstrate. We were working on the high bars today. It looked hard. Yet the girl turned a circle around the bar with ease. I hoped I would be able to do it. I hope she doesn't make me go next! "Flora, your next," Ms. Gray said. Darn! That didn't help. I climbed to the top of the ladder, trying not to look down. I grabbed the bar and started swinging. I looped around the bar easily! It was amazing! I felt like I was flying! I looped around again and again and heard Ms. Gray praising me. She said to hold on tight though, I wouldn't want to fall at the speed I was going. Just then I heard a door close loudly. "Helia! You're late!" Ms. Gray called out, distracting me. I turned my head to see, when suddenly my hands weren't gripping the bar anymore! I was flying through the air! I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. But what I felt wasn't pain. I felt strong, muscular arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes, and there in front of me was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. "Are you alright?" He asked. I just nodded, too embarrassed to speak. I was right, I made a fool of myself."Helia, take her to the nurses office and make sure she isn't hurt." He nodded, looking concerned. He helped me walk, even though I didn't need it. We were both silent, lost in our own thoughts until we got to the nurses office. She asked what happened; I didn't look hurt. I only stuttered, still too amazed to speak. Thankfully, Helia came to my rescue (again). "She fell off the high bars in gymnastics, and she was going pretty fast. I had just walked in and, well, caught her before she hit the ground." The nurse frowned, and quickly examined me. "You don't look hurt, but you should stay here for a while just in case. Would you like to stay with her for a while, young man?" She asked, addressing Helia. He looked at me, asking silently for permission. I nodded slightly. He said he would like to make sure I was alright, and the nurse brought us to a small room with a hospital-like bed in the corner. Helia and I sat down on it, leaning against the wall. "Hey, I'm Helia," he said. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" I nodded, feeling shy. "Yes, I'm Flora," I said softly. He smiled. "I'm new too. Where are you from?" He asked her. "I'm from a town called Gardenia." I replied. "Me too! Well not in Gardenia, but my town was just outside of it. It's called Ameril." He said. "I've heard of that place! I've never been there though." I said. He nodded and smiled. I liked him. He was very nice. I noticed a soft sound, like a pencil scratching paper. I looked up to see Helia drawing, staring at me. I blushed bright red. He noticed me looking at him and blushed slightly too. "Would you like to see?" He asked softly. I nodded and he handed me the pad of paper. I looked at it and gasped. He had drawn a very lifelike picture of me with lots of details. "It's amazing!" I said. He smiled. "You really think so?" I nodded. "Yeah, I do." Helia and I looked at each other smiling, enjoying the moment. That was when the nurse walked through the door. She ordered Helia out so she could check me for bruises and told him to go back to class. When he started to protest she said "Your girlfriend will be there in a few minutes." I blushed, once again. I saw that Helia looked embarrassed too, but he didn't correct her. He went to class, and I followed as soon as the nurse finished checking me for bruises. And guess what? Helia was in my next class! Unfortunately, we sat at opposite sides of the room. The class ended and I walked by Helia's desk as I headed out the door. On it was a sheet of paper with some writing on it. I was about to tell him he had forgotten it when I caught a glimpse of my name on it. What was it?


	3. The Poem

Chapter 3: The poem

**Flora's POV**

It looked like … a poem! I knew it would be wrong to look at it, but I couldn't resist. I looked at it and saw this.

Her voice is the whisper of windswept trees Putting my troubled mind at ease Her eyes are lit with the new stars aura I long to be close to my dear Flora

I gasped, amazed! He wrote this to me? I really should have returned it, but I didn't for 2 reasons. One it was so beautiful I couldn't bear to part with it and two, if I brought it to him now he would think I'd looked at it. So I folded it carefully and slid it into my pocket. I checked my schedule.

Three more classes until lunch, all with Helia. I walked into my second class and smiled politely as the teacher introduced me. Then he brought me to a seat right next to Helia. He smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back. Then we played the name game and the teacher said to get to know each other for the rest of class. I panicked. How could I face Helia after what I did? I would just have to put on a brave face and act like nothing was going on.

**Helia's POV**

I don't know why, but ever since I wrote that poem about Flora I've felt weird. I noticed I had left it in the room, and for some reason hoped Flora hadn't found it. Of course she was kind enough to have told me I'd forgotten it and not looked at it, but I felt strange. Almost as if … she knew. I wondered if she felt the same way about me. Probably not though. I could never deserve a girl as wonderful as her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. There stood my lovely Flora. The teacher introduced her to the class and said to get to know each other for the class, which was an hour long. I was very happy about that. A whole hour I get to talk to Flora without seeming rude or anything! That's awesome! When she got to her desk, which was next to me, I smiled at her. She smiled back, but blushed at the same time. I wondered why.

"So Flora," I said. "Do you have any brothers or sisters that moved here with you?"

"No," She replied. "But my 4 friends, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa also moved here with their families."

"Really? That's cool." I said smiling. "Do they go to school here?"

"Yeah," She said nodding. "Bloom was in gymnastics with me."

I nodded, remembering. I had seen a red head that hadn't been here for orientation. I told Flora that, and she said "Yeah, that's Bloom!" I wished I could get to know her better. I asked her if she had understood the science lecture we heard in our first class and she just giggled and said she hadn't paid any attention to it.

"Why?" I asked her. "I learned this at my old school." She said, and I said I had too.

"So what did you do during it?" I asked her.

"I just doodled on notebook paper. So what'd you do?" She asked me.

"Actually," I began, "I wrote poems." Hearing that she stiffened slightly and looked a bit uncomfortable. That was weird! I was about to ask her why but realized that would be rude. Just then the bell rang and Flora murmured an "I have to go" and took off.

**Flora's POV**

I rushed out of English class and down the hall. I hurried from class to class, always ending up sitting next to Helia, never having a chance to talk. That was lucky.

Finally it was lunch time. I think Helia tried to follow me, but he didn't call out or anything. I was in desperate need of some help from the girls. I looked around frantically for them and spotted Stella and Musa waving at me from a table by the windows. I went as fast as I could without tripping and sat down at the table. I sat for a minute, gasping and out of breath.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Musa asked. When I caught my breath I said "I need to talk to you guys."

"What about?" Tecna asked. She, and all the other girls, looked concerned.

"Well," I began, "I met this boy." Hearing that the girls squealed (Well actually just Stella) and looked at me expectantly.

"So? What's his name?" Stella asked, obviously wanting answers.

"His name's Helia." I said. Then I told them all about how Helia and I met, blushing at the embarrassing parts. I stopped when I got to the part about the poem.

"Well, go on!" Stella demanded. "There must be a reason why you just came running into the cafeteria like that!"

"After my 2nd to last class, English, I saw a piece of paper on his desk. And I was going to tell him he forgot it but-" I started to reply.

"Do you have it?" Stella asked hopefully. I just nodded and handed the paper to her. She read it aloud.

"Her voice is the whisper of windswept trees, putting my troubled mind at ease; her eyes are lit with the new stars aura, I long to be close to my dear Flora." She read. "Aww, that's so sweet!" She said. "So what's the problem then?"

"Well, I don't want him to know I saw it." I said.

"Why not?" This time it was bloom that was desperate for answers.

"Well, if you met a boy you really liked and" I started.

"You really like him?" Stella asked.

"Yes," I replied, annoyed. "So anyway, if you saw a love poem a boy you liked had written you, would you want him to know?"  
"Yeah!" Stella exclaimed. "Then I would tell him I loved him too and we'd have a relationship and stuff and-"

"I think I'm beginning to see Flora's point." Tecna said. "Say this boy didn't really like her, knew she'd see the poem, and did it as a joke?"

"Hey, did he have long black hair in a ponytail and down-to-earth clothes?" Musa asked. I nodded. "Well," She continued, "I bumped into him in the hall – yes, literally bumped into him – and he was really nice. Plus, how could anyone not like Flora?" That seemed to convince the girls.

Just then the bell rang. I went back to class. Helia was in some of my classes, but didn't try to talk to me much. The day passed quickly, and soon we were on our way home.


	4. Helia's Note

**Special thanks to my first 3 reviewers, .Flora, ****Taiyo**** To Tsuki No Megami, and A Princess and a Squire!**

**In** **response**** to A Princess and a Squire's question – I will put in other couples too, I just started with Flora/Helia, and yes, they will find out their fairies.**

Chapter 4

When they got home, they listened to Stella go on and on about a boy she's met, Brandon. Musa suggested they go to bed. "We need rest. Tomorrow's a big day!" She said.

The next day was a Saturday. Their neighborhood was having a welcoming party to welcome them to Hawaii. None of them had met anyone in the neighborhood yet, and they all wondered who lived there.

**Stella's POV**

I looked around at my best friends.

"Are you ready?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I'm nervous." Bloom said. "Me too," Flora agreed.

"Don't worry, you have great outfits, so you'll have a great time!" I said. They just rolled their eyes. What is wrong with them? That's common fashion knowledge!

"Hurry up!" I called, walking out the door. They groaned but followed me. When we got outside, Flora gasped. I turned to see what was wrong but she had hurried back inside. I ran after her. "What is it?" I asked.

"He's here," She said. I must have looked confused, which I was, because she explained.

"Helia. The boy I met at school." She said. "Did he see me?" She asked. I shook my head no. No one had seen us come out except for a little girl.

"Don't worry," I said. "It's fine. I promise, we won't leave you alone." She shook her head.

"It's okay. You guys have fun. I'll be fine," She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"Go ahead," She said. "I'll be out in a minute." I nodded and hurried out, eager to meet my neighbors.

"Brandon!" I shouted, running towards a tall, brunette figure in the distance. He turned and looked surprised.

"Stella!" He exclaimed. "Are you one of the new girls moving in?" He asked. I nodded, and he told me that he lived next door! I gasped, surprised and happy.

"Let's get away from the crowd and talk," He whispered. I agreed and hurried after him.

**Flora's POV**

I returned just in time to see Stella's retreating form as she ran after some boy. I frowned, worried. How was I supposed to talk to him without mentioning the poem?! Just then I heard a shout from behind me.

"Flora!" came a soft voice. I turned to see my sister Rose running towards me.

"Rose!" I shouted. "I missed you!" She made it up to me and I lifted her up and twirled her around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her more softly.

"I came to see you, silly! When Mom and Dad picked me up from the airport we came right here!" She replied. "Can I see your apartment?"

"Sure!" I replied. I lead her into my apartment, grateful for the distraction.

"Can I come too?" A little girl asks. I nod.

"Sure, anyone can! Go let your family know. They can come too!" I replied. I looked around wondering what family she could belong to. That's when I saw her running towards Helia.

"Helia! Helia!" She was calling. He looked up. "What is it Lily?"

"That girl" She pointed to me "Said we can go see her apartment. Will you come with me?"

I heard him say sure. He sounded surprised. This was a disaster! I couldn't change my mind without seeming rude! Then I saw Stella and a boy I'm guessing was Brandon came towards us. I waved her over frantically. Helia and his sister would get here soon.

"Stella!" I called, getting her attention.

"What?" She called back. Then she saw my desperate face and hurried over. "What's wrong?" She asked, more softly this time.

"Can you two help me show Rose and her friend our apartment?" I asked her. She looked at me confused. I whispered the whole story to her, as quickly as possible. Her face filled with understanding.

"Oh, then we'd better get going!" She said. Just then Lily and Helia reached us.

"I'm Lily, and this is my brother Helia!" She said cheerfully. I pretended to be surprised.

"Oh, hi Helia! Um, I'm Flora and this is my sister Rose." I gestured for Rose to come forward. Then I lead them towards my apartment.

When we got inside, I showed them around the main room.

"Which room is yours?" asked Rose.

"The one on the left," I said pointing. She hurried off with Lily in tow.

"This is my room, Brandon." Stella said, showing him the room with the enormous closet. She pulled him in and shut the door, waving bye to us. There was an uncomfortable silence as we heard what sounded like … kissing coming from behind Stella's door. That's when Helia spotted the poem. Oh no! I had left it lying on the table!

"What's this?" He asked, sounding uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Um, I found outside of our English class, but I don't know who wrote it." I lied.

"Oh," He said.

"It's great poetry!" I said, mainly to break the silence.

He just nodded. "Do you have any ideas as to who could've written it?" He asked carefully.

"Actually, no. There're lots of people in that class," I said. Helia looked at his watch.

"Oh!" He said surprised. "I'm sorry, I'm late. Lily! We have to go!" Lily came running into the room.

"Goodbye!" They called, walking out the door. "See you Monday, Flora!" Helia added. I waved as they left.

That night me and the girls talked it over. I told everything to Bloom, Musa, and Tecna.

"Wait, what about Stella? You said she went in with you, so why didn't she help?" Bloom asked.

"Well, um," Stella looked down sheepishly. "Brandon and I got together!"

"Let me guess, you made out in your room." Musa guessed. Stella just nodded. Then I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, but no one was there. All I could see was a not on the ground. I picked it up and opened it. It was addressed to me.

_Flora,_

_You don't know who wrote the poem, and I thought you should know. I wrote it. If you feel the same way, we can talk on Monday, but don't worry if you don't. I know your too good for me, but I just needed to tell you this: I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Helia_


	5. Bloom's Drama

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! They make me so happy!**

**Bloom's Drama **

Flora was amazed and happy. When her friends heard her gasp they ran over.

"What is it?" Bloom asked concerned. Flora just handed over the note silently. Bloom read it and grinned. Stella yanked it from her and read it herself.

"OMG!" She practically screamed. "He likes you too! I knew it! I knew it!" Flora nudged her, embarrassed. What gave her the right to broadcast secrets to the entire world?

"What?" Stella demanded. Then she realized it. "Oh. Sorry." Flora just nodded.

"Guys, this is awesome, important news!" Bloom said.

"So let's celebrate!" Musa called out! "Let's go out for pizza!" Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Stella said. Then the person on the other line spoke. It was Flora's mother. "We were wondering if you girls would like to have dinner with us at the house."

"Sorry, we can't." Musa said. (the phone was on speaker.) "We're going out to celebrate."

"Oh, what are you celebrating?" Flora's mom's voice said.

"Oh, Flora got a letter from-" Stella stopped abruptly when Bloom stomped on her foot. "Ow, what was that for?" Stella asked. Tecna walked over and whispered it into her ear.

"Oh!" Stella said. "So anyway, Flora got a letter from, um, her teacher, saying that she … got an A+ on a pop quiz!"

"Oh that's great!" Flora's mom exclaimed. "Well, I guess you'd better go and celebrate then. We'll do it another time. Bye girls!"

"Bye!" The girls chorused. The second Stella hung up, Bloom fake fainted. "Whew, that was a close one!" She exclaimed.

"I'll say, Stella almost blew the secret!" Musa exclaimed.

"So how 'bout that pizza?" Tecna asked. "Yeah!" The girls cheered.

When they got to the pizza place, they sat down a booth. They had just placed their order when Stella excused herself to go to the rest room. The rest of the girls talked while they waited for her, totally oblivious to her plan. Having looked up his number in the directory before they left, she called his cell.

"Hello, Helia?" She asked.

Back in the restaurant, the girls were feeling completely at home. Bloom had gone on and on about this guy she met, Sky. Just then Stella came out of the bathroom.

"Hello girls!" she announced. "Hey Sky, hey Brandon!" She said to the boys in the booth behind them. Bloom, who had been eating a piece of pizza, almost choked.

"Sky?!" She exclaimed. He walked out of his booth.

"So, you're madly in love with me?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Bloom just stared horrified at him, her face redder than a tomato. She blinked quickly, embarrassed.

"Excuse me," She murmured, before escaping to the restroom. Her tears held until she reached the girls room. Then she went into a stall. It was no more than 2 minutes later when Flora walked in. "Bloom?" She asked. She knocked on the door of Bloom's stall. Bloom unlocked the door and it slid open, revealing a red, puffy-eyed Bloom.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked softly. "Sky is really upset. He says he didn't mean to upset you." Bloom looked up at Flora.

"Can we go home now?" She asked. Flora nodded. "Let's go." She said.

The girls left the restaurant quickly, avoiding Sky and Brandon's table. They drove home and no one said a word until they got there. When they did though, Stella and Musa bombarded Bloom with questions.

"Give her some space, guys!" Tecna said. "She needs to breath, you know."

"Yes, Tecna is right," Flora said. "Do you want to be alone?" Bloom nodded. Just then her phone rang. Stella dived for it, but Flora beat her to it.

"It's Sky. Should I answer it?" She asked Bloom. Bloom shook her head. She looked slightly panicked at the thought. Flora gave Bloom her phone and they all went to bed. They had decided to stay home the next day (Sunday) and watch movies.

Later that night, when they were alone, each girl was thinking of something different. Bloom was checking her messages. There was one from Sky! She pressed select and listened to his beautiful voice saying,

"Bloom, I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I didn't mean to upset you and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to let you know that, well; I feel the same way about you. If you change your mind, that's fine, but … never mind. Anyway, I'll see you on Monday." Bloom turned off her phone feeling awed and happy. _Maybe something good will come out of that after all!_ She thought.

Meanwhile, in Flora's room, she was thinking about Helia's letter. He really liked her! Should she tell him how she felt? She wanted to, but decided she would have been embarrassed, even though he had already confessed. What would she do on Monday?

In Tecna's room, she was wondering if she'd ever find a boy she liked. _Probably not; no one likes a nerd. _She thought. But maybe … there were a few boys that were … like her. One boy who was in her computer class, for example, with orange hair and glasses. But then again, he probably didn't even know she existed. Oh well.

Musa was sleeping in her room. Her soothing music had calmed her enough to sleep.

Stella's thoughts were all jumbled. She was excited about her plan for Flora, and confused about Bloom. Why make a fuss out of it if he already knew? Of course she wouldn't say so though. Bloom was her friend, and she would stand by her through anything. But the most prominent of Stella's thoughts was her relationship with Brandon. Was there relationship destined to advance, or would they stay as friends? She wondered about this until it was very late. It was then that something occurred to her. She recalled the time Tecna had suggested that Helia had written the poem about Flora as a joke. Was Brandon doing this to her? Sensibly, she knew for a fact that Brandon would do no such thing; he had said he loved her. But no matter how much she tried to reassure herself, she couldn't get the idea out of her head.


	6. The Fight

**Chapter 6**

Bloom woke up feeling refreshed. She was in a much better mood than she had been the night before. The girls decided to go through with their plan for watching movies and the day went smoothly until around three in the afternoon. At that time a phone call wrecked the peaceful mood. Well actually two phone calls. At almost the exact same time, Bloom's phone and the home phone started ringing. Bloom answered her phone and Musa answered the home phone. Bloom was excited and nervous when she saw the number on her phone. It was Sky!

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Um, hi, Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's me," She replied. "I got your message,"

"Oh, great." said Sky. "I was just calling to say-"

"You're sorry, I know." Bloom cut in.

"Actually, what I wanted to say was- you meant what you said, right?" he asked. Bloom nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Uh, maybe?" she said, fully aware how unconvincing it sounded.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I feel the same way." Sky said. Bloom gasped.

"Really?" She asked. He said yes, and spent the next few minutes asking her on a date and planning it.

Meanwhile, Musa had just answered the home phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm walking in!" Said some boy's voice. Then there was a click as the person hung up. Just then the door burst open. Stella screamed. She had been right near the door and the loud noise had frightened her. Then the guy started kissing her, and to Musa's surprise, she kissed him back! When Stella noticed her staring, she pulled away.

"Musa, this is Brandon." Stella said. "Brandon this is Musa. Girls!" She called, and everyone but Bloom, who was still talking to Sky, ran in. "This is Brandon." Stella continued.  
"Brandon, meet Tecna, Flora, and- hey, where's Bloom?"

"She's on the phone," Musa answered. Stella nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to meet Stella later than schnookums!" Stella said, kissing Brandon again.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Tecna asked. Stella just nodded slightly. Then she pulled Brandon towards her room.

"Come on, I want your approval on my outfit for the date tonight." The two of the disappeared into Stella's humongous closet. Flora, Musa and Tecna talked about their homework and then finished the movie with Bloom when she came out. When Stella and Brandon left for their date, they'd said they'd be back by 11. It was now midnight and there was still no sign of them. Flora and Bloom decided to go and look for them. They left a note for Musa and Tecna, who were still asleep.

Once they were outside, they began to get nervous. They didn't have anyone to protect them if something happened! But the thought of something happening to Stella made them push on.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Bloom asked. Flora shrugged.

"Do you know where they went for their … date?" Flora asked. Bloom shook her head.

"Listen! What does that sound like to you?" Bloom cried out suddenly. Flora gasped.

"It's Stella!"She said. "She's screaming!"

"Let's go!" Bloom shouted. They hurried blindly toward Stella's voice. She was still screaming. When they got to her they gasped. Stella and Brandon were both being attacked by some gang! They started screaming too. Stella saw them and hurried over.

"These guys attacked us when we were walking home and Brandon's putting up a good fight but he's losing. He's up against so many of them!" She said. The other girls could here from Stella's voice that she was scared and upset. One of the gang members approached the girls which caused them to start screaming again.

Meanwhile, Helia and Sky were on a walk together talking about the girls. They were just close enough to hear the girls' screaming.

"That sounds like Flora!" Helia exclaimed.

"And Bloom!" Sky added. They hurried towards the screaming and got there just in time to see Stella knocked out on the ground and two of the men advancing towards Flora and Bloom, who were both shoved against a wall.

"Flora! Bloom!" The two boys called. They rushed towards where the girls were standing and each jumped on one of the men's backs.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!"Sky shouted, punching one in the stomach. Helia got the other guy, and after making sure the girls were okay, hurried to help Brandon.

The second the guys had left, Bloom and Flora immediately tried to revive Stella. She came to pretty quickly.

"What's going on?" She asked, dazed. The girls reminded her and Stella jumped up. "Brandon!" She shouted seeing one of the men punch him in the stomach. The same thing happened to Helia and Sky and all three girls eyes filled with rage. The men were going to try and finish them off, but that's all. They would _Try_.

"Leave them alone!" All three girls shouted at the same exact time, running up to the guys. Suddenly a fire-like force field thing appeared around them. When the men tried to get through they were blasted backwards. After the leader had been shot across the ally, the whole gang ran away. The girls collapsed suddenly, passed out from exhaustion.

**Okay I know that was kind of short, but it seemed like a good place to end. So what happened with the force field? Who will find them all knocked out like that? Feel free to put suggestions in your reviews if you have any.**


	7. The Girls are found

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

It was around four in the morning when Tecna and Musa finally found their friends passed out in an ally. They gasped and immediately went to help them. Bloom was the first to recover.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head. Just then Stella woke up to Musa shaking her gently.

"Stay back!" She shouted, jumping up. "Oh, it's just you." She said realizing it was Musa not a bad guy. Helia and Sky where the next to wake up. Sky went to make sue Bloom was okay, but Helia was like Bloom – too dazed to do anything. He just lay there trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Brandon woke up to Stella screaming his name in his ear.

"What, Stella?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm so glad your okay!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

"You too," Brandon said. They continued talking quietly for a while. That was when Helia remembered what had happened. He looked around for Flora and spotted her lying on the ground nearby, with Musa and Tecna trying to get her to wake up.

"Is she okay?" Helia asked softly from behind them.

"I don't know," Tecna said. "I think we should get her home," Helia nodded thinking that would be best. Musa nodded as well and went off to tell the others they should come home. Sky and Tecna helped Bloom to walk; she was still dazed. Musa walked from group to group, just checking to see if anyone was going to pass out or anything. That left Helia to help Flora. He carefully scooped her up into his arms, and was slightly alarmed when she didn't even stir at the movement.

Everyone walked along silently until they came to the house. Sky put Bloom on the couch and Stella and Brandon went into the kitchen to make everyone a mid-morning snack. Tecna went to help Bloom.

"I'll be in to help Flora in a minute," She said.

"You can wait in Flora's room," Musa said, pointing it out. Helia nodded and carried her inside.

He carefully set her down on her bed and closed the door softly behind them. He sat on the window seat next to her bed and took out his sketch book and note book. He sketched her face for awhile and when he grew tired of that began to write a Shakespearean poem in his notebook. He wrote it carefully in neat handwriting, planning to give it to Flora when she awoke.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as man can breath, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. _

He had just finished writing when Tecna walked in. Helia set his poem behind him on the window seat where she would hopefully find it. Tecna examined her carefully, and said she didn't see anything wrong with her.

"She must still be exhausted from the fight. Stella told me what happened, and she must have used more energy that the rest of you." Tecna decided. "Do you remember anything about it?" Helia nodded.

"Sky and I were on a walk when we heard screaming, we came to help, some dude punched me, and I was knocked out. The next thing I knew I was lying in that ally being shaken awake!" He said. Tecna just nodded.

"Do you want to stay here with her? The other guys are," She asked. Helia nodded again.

"If the other guys are staying to, you should tell Sky to call our friends Riven and Timmy. They'd love to miss school today, well at least Riven would, and we wouldn't want you and Musa to feel lonely, so why not?" Helia told her. She agreed and hurried off to tell Sky what Helia had said.

It was 6:00 AM when Riven's cell phone rang. It woke him up, and he was not happy about that. "What?" He asked grumpily when he picked it up. It was Sky's number so he knew he didn't have to be polite.

"Good morning to you too, Riven." Sky said, slightly annoyed. He had stepped into Bloom's bathroom so they could talk in private. "We're at the house of Brandon's boyfriend, my boyfriend, and a girl Helia obviously is in love with, and were wondering if you'd like to come as well."

"Why would I want to come, Sky?" Riven asked, wondering why this was important enough to wake him up at 6:00 AM.

"Because there are five girls, and only 3 are taken. One girl, who's not yet taken, is pretty cute and I think you'd like her a lot. Her name's Musa." Sky replied.

"Fine, but she'd better be worth my time," Riven still sounded grumpy.

"Oh, and Riven, call Timmy and tell him to come there." Sky said.

"And if he doesn't want to?" Riven demanded.

"Tell him the truth," Sky said. "There is a girl here who seems really into technology and stuff, a lot like him."

"So, a nerd?" Riven clarified, in his usual attitude.

"Look, I don't care what you say, just get him to come!" Sky said, annoyed with Riven.

"Whatever," Riven said, hanging up. Sky walked out of the bathroom and stepped into the hallway.

"Their coming soon!" He called.

It had not taken much to get Timmy to come. He had woken up 15 minutes ago to get ready for school, and the only thing Riven had to say to convince him, was about Tecna. The only reason Timmy hadn't wanted to go was because it was skipping school, but he agreed so he wouldn't have to put up with Riven.

**Okay, so what'll happen next? Tecna and Timmy meet, Musa and Riven meet. Any other ideas? I'm open to suggestions! (Oh, and I will not update until I get at least 2 reviews on this chapter.)**


	8. The Boy's Visit

Chapter 8

There was a banging on the door causing Flora to stir.

"Make them stop! It's unhealthy for Flora to wake up this way in her condition!" Tecna called softly to Helia. He became worried for Flora and hurried to get the door. Helia flung it open and a tall boy with spiky red hair and an orange-haired boy with glasses walked into the apartment.

"What is with all the banging?" Helia hissed at the boys. Timmy pointed to Riven, who just glared.

"What's going on?" Musa asked. She peered over the edge of the couch. Riven actually stopped glaring when he saw her, which is somewhat unusual.

"This is Riven and Timmy," Helia introduced them.

"And you are?"Riven asked looking at Musa.

"Musa," Musa said. He nodded.

"Cool," he said. Musa just rolled her eyes. Just then Tecna walked into the room, obviously annoyed.

"What is with all the noise?" She was angry but trying to keep quiet. "If that had fully woken Flora up she could've lost her memory!"

Helia looked alarmed at this information. Tecna reassured him that she had not fully woken up yet. Helia let out a sigh of relief. He went back in to check on her. Outside Tecna had noticed the visitors for the first time. She looked confused, having no clue who they were.

"This is Timmy and Riven," Musa said, noticing her friend's confusion. "Boys, meet Tecna." She said. The guys both nodded, Timmy a little … awed.

"Hello," Tecna said shyly. "I guess you know what happened last night?" The boys looked genuinely confused. "Let's explain it to you then." Tecna explained it to the boys, and when she got near the end, Bloom joined in.

"Stella, Flora and I made a force field that, like, shot the bad dudes across the alley!" She exclaimed. Tecna looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I guess Bloom's still a little loopy," Tecna exclaimed.

"She's not lying," Said Stella, who had just walked into the room.

"Oh, not you too!" Tecna sounded exasperated.

"Hey, we know what we saw," Said Bloom.

"Yeah, totally," Stella agreed. Riven then walked up to them.

"Well," he began, "I think you're cra-zy!" he continued, tapping their noses on the syllables of 'crazy'. Bloom and Stella looked at each other, angry. Then they turned to glare at Riven who was walking towards Musa. They glared at him feeling their anger and suddenly a lump appeared in the carpet. Riven tripped on it and fell at Musa's feet.

Bloom and Stella high fived each other and laughed.

"You did that?" Tecna asked doubtfully.

"Don't know," Bloom began,

"But Riven fell on his face so we don't care!" Stella finished and they high fived each other again. Then they started whispering about magic or something like that. Musa had just giggled but Riven was mad anyway. He was about to start screaming at them when Musa quietly said.

"Don't, Flora could lose her memory." She told him.

Meanwhile, in Flora's room, Helia was sitting on the window seat holding her hand, praying silently that she wouldn't wake up. He didn't know what he'd do if she lost her memory!

Flora though, was starting to be conscious of her surroundings. She hadn't opened her eyes or anything; she was still too exhausted to do something like that. But she could hear and feel things now. She was confused by the pressure she felt on her hand, almost like someone was holding it. She felt comforted by the feeling.

Just then Tecna walked back into the room. She informed Helia what was going on outside.

"Riven's flirting with Musa, Bloom and Stella are whispering about some magical force field or something, and Sky and Brandon are discussing whether their girlfriends are totally insane or not." She told him. Then she came over to inspect Flora. Helia removed her hand from his and watched Tecna carefully for any sign of alarm.

"She seems somewhat conscious now. She should wake up in about 15 minutes." Tecna said. Helia let out a sigh of relief.

"So she didn't lose her memory?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," Tecna said. "But we can't be sure."

Flora had recognized Helia's voice when he spoke, even in her dreamy state. She only vaguely heard Tecna's voice telling Helia to call her if she woke up. She was focused entirely on her thoughts, which were all on Helia.

_He came here to stay with me?_ She though, happy by the idea. _I wonder why. Oh, yes, the letter. He's in love with me. Wait, it's a Monday! Shouldn't he be at school? Shouldn't I be at school?_

Flora's thoughts drifted away and she once again fell into that dreamlike state. The bed shifted slightly and she was thrown onto the floor. She screamed as she fell. The rush of air and movement had woken her up. She immediately felt warm arms around her as she was carried into the main room.

Helia had seen Flora fall

and heard her scream. He picked her up and hurried to the main room, where Tecna was. He set her down carefully on the couch just as her beautiful green eyes flickered open. They were full of fear and then comfort mixed with slight embarrassment upon seeing him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly. She nodded, blushing. Tecna looked at her and could tell from a glance no serious damage had been done.

"You obviously need a lot of rest," Tecna said. "You must have done more of the fighting, or at least it took more if your energy."

"You need to sleep, and should probably miss a couple of school days." Timmy observed. Tecna smiled at him and he blushed, smiling back. The two shared a sweet moment for a second before Riven ruined it.

"Would you hurry it up lovebirds?" Riven asked, smirking.

Timmy looked as if he were going to punch him in the stomach.

Then Musa decided to step in.

"You have a problem with love Riven?" She asked him, sensing that he liked her. He shook his head.

"We have to go, dudes," He said. The other guys nodded sadly, sorrow to leave their girls. Helia looked doubtfully at Flora.

"Will you be alright?" He asked worried. Flora only had a chance to nod before once again passing out.

"She'll be fine," Tecna assured him. He nodded and reluctantly followed the other guys out.

"Bye, Sky!" Bloom called.

"Call me!" Stella told Brandon. Tecna waved at Timmy, who blushed and waved back. Helia glanced wistfully at Flora, and Riven _'accidentally' _dropped a piece of paper with his phone number on it on the floor next to Musa.


	9. Home Sick

**I'd like to thank bloomofsparks7, Phantom Theresa fan, and SKY_PIRATE THEIVE for putting my story on their favs list, and bloomofsparks7, petsrock109, and SKY_PIRATE THIEF for putting my story on the alert list. And I will thank SKY_PIRATE THIEF and petsrock109 for reviewing. If you hadn't, the last chapter wouldn't be up. (Sorry, I was so excited to put it up I forgot to add this into it.) So anyway, on with the story!**

Home Sick

After the boys left, the girls (well except for Flora and Tecna) started talking all about the boys.

"He so likes you, Musa!" Stella said.

"Yeah!" Bloom chimed in. "He totally dropped his number on the way out. You should call him!"

"Um, no way!" Musa exclaimed. "They just left! What reason would I have for that?"

"He won't ask for a reason," Stella said, rolling her eyes. "He'll be so happy you called!"

"Girls, would you please give me a hand?" Tecna asked the, beginning to get tired.

"You're just upset we're not talking about Timmy," Stella said.

Tecna got so angry she almost dropped Flora. Musa and Bloom came over to help. Stella sighed, and then followed. They brought Flora to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"I'm going to call us in sick," Stella said, walking out of the room. She had just picked up the phone when Tecna called out to her, "Stella! Wait!" Stella ran back into the room. She held up her hands in a _What?_ sort of gesture.

"Two of us should go in and get homework for us to do." Tecna said. Stella, Bloom and Musa all just gaped at her.

"You _want_ us to have to do homework?" Musa demands.

"Don't act like you didn't know you'd have to make it up anyway," Tecna replies, rolling her eyes. "I'm willing to go,"

"Me too," Musa sighs. Stella runs back to the phone and dials.

"Wait! You report us sick, Musa!" She calls at the last minute. Musa picks up the phone just as Linda, the secretary they met on their first day, answers.

"Hello?" Linda asks politely.

"Um yeah, I'd like to report three girls sick," Musa says uncertainly.

"Tell her we have the flu!" Stella whispers in her ear. Musa nods.

"What are their names?" asks Linda.

"Stella, Bloom, and Flora, they have the flu," Musa replies.

"Oh, the girls I met on the first day! You must be … Musa or Tecna?" She asks.

"Musa," Musa answers.

"Aw yes, Musa. How's school going?" Linda asks.

"Great. Um, I have to go," Musa says as Stella waves her arms wildly.

"Of course, I'll put in the report, goodbye!" Linda says.

"Bye!" Musa says. The second she hangs up Stella spins her around so she's facing the window. She sees Riven peeking in their window. She gasps. What was he doing there?

"I told you he likes you," Stella says triumphantly as Riven notices her looking at him and ducks down. "Oh, it's almost 7:00. You and Tecna should get ready for school."

Tecna and Musa got ready for school and headed out the door. "Bye!" They called over their shoulders. Bloom and Stella waved. Tecna rushes back in and talks to Bloom and Stella.

"Girls, if Flora wakes up, have her eat nothing but soup and water. Don't let her get up, and she shouldn't be doing much thinking in this state. If she says she can't remember anything, call me." Tecna said. The two girls nodded. Tecna ran back outside.

While Tecna was inside, Musa had been resting against a tree. Riven popped out from behind it and she almost screamed.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, somewhat annoyed that he had scared her.

"I came to see if I could walk you to school," Riven said.

"I can walk myself, but you can tag along." Musa replied. Then Tecna came out. The two of them set out, with Riven close behind. They had just gotten outside when both Helia and Timmy came running up to them.

"Tecna!" Timmy called, and started talking to her about some new, high tech gadget thing he had gotten. Helia caught up to them.

"Where's Flora?" He asked worriedly.

"She fell asleep after you left and hasn't woken up since. Stella and Bloom are staying home to take care of her." Musa answered. Helia nodded, somewhat less worried. Then he spotted Sky and Brandon and hurried over to tell them the news.

Back inside, Bloom and Stella had settled themselves on the window seats in Flora's room.

"I can't believe they wouldn't believe us!" Stella exclaimed.

"I know!" Bloom cried. "Wait, you're talking about the force field, right?" When Stella nodded she continued. "How else could we have fought off those guys?" Stella shrugged.

"I don't know. But why do you think we were able to do it?" She asked.

"Maybe we're, I don't know, magical or something!" Bloom suggested. Just then they heard Flora moan slightly.

"I think she's waking up!" Bloom gasped. Flora opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Flora asked sleepily.

"Shh, don't worry, your safe sweetie," Bloom said, worried for Flora's health. Flora tried to sit up only to be pushed back down again by Stella.

"Oh no, honey, your laying in bed and relaxing. Tecna's orders," she said.

"But what about school? They'll think I ditched!" Flora was becoming more panicked by the second.

"Calm down, this isn't safe!" Bloom said, also starting to panic.

"Musa took care of it, don't worry," Stella said soothingly. "Are you hungry?" Flora didn't answer, but her stomach growled loudly so it didn't matter.

"Soup and water coming right up," Bloom said, laughing as Flora blushed. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Then Stella became serious.

"You do remember who we are, right Flora?" Stella asked anxiously. Flora nodded. Then Bloom came back in with 3 bowls of soup and bottles of water. The two helped her sit up against pillows so she could eat. Then Bloom took a bathroom break, and Stella went to answer the phone. That's when Flora saw the piece of paper on the window seat. It was obviously Helia's handwriting. She read the poem on it and smiled content. The girls came back in only to find her asleep, smiling, and clutching the poem to her chest.

I will not update again until I get 3 reviews. Thanks!


	10. A day at home and a phone call

**Thanks to: Sinner1412 for putting my story on alert, Phantom Theresa fan for putting it on favorites, everyone who put it on favorites and/or alerts, and everyone who left me reviews, you were really nice!**

**Chapter 10**

"Helia's going to love this!" Stella squealed, taking out her phone.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of taking her picture like this? And sending it to Helia? She'd be mortified!" Bloom told her best friend.

"What Flora doesn't know won't hurt her," Stella replied.

"Are you telling him not to tell her?" Bloom asked.

"No, why?" Stella asked.

"Because," Bloom replied. "Helia would tell her if he doesn't know it's a secret."

"Yes, but if he knows it's a secret, he won't even look at the attached picture!" Stella complained. Bloom looked warningly at her.

"Fine," Stella grumbled. But of course she was acting. She was good at that. _Flora will thank me for this one day!_ She thought to herself.

Just then the phone rang. Bloom jumped and clamped a hand over Stella's mouth before she could scream. She ran to get the phone before it woke Flora up. Thinking it was Musa, she started talking angrily.

"Musa, why did you call? It could have woken Flora up!" Stella said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Said Stella's mother.

"Uh, hi mom!" She said nervously.

"Why are you at home and why is Flora asleep?" Stella's mother Luna demanded.

"Um, the thing is we have the flu, Flora, Bloom and I. Flora got it first, so she's the sickest and is asleep right now and I thought you were Musa and I was mad about it almost waking up Flora and-" She stopped for breath.

"Stella sweetie, calm down." Her mother said. "You're not in trouble if you're sick." When Stella didn't respond, her mother continued. "Have you been staying in bed? Are Tecna and Musa alright?"

"Tecna and Musa are fine," Stella replied.

"Good." Luna said.

"Mom, I have a confession to make." Stella began.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Well, Bloom's not really sick. She just stayed home to take care of Flora and I. Musa and Tecna are bringing her homework and tests so she won't fall behind, actually they're bringing homework for all of us, and Bloom is on her cell between classes and they're bringing her up to date on lessons in classes they have together and she tells us what she knows even though Flora sleeps through most of it." Stella paused, gasping for air. Luna took this break as a way to get Stella to stop talking.

"Don't worry; if Bloom's taking good care of you, I think its fine. Make sure to keep up to date on your homework, and I promise I won't tell the others. It'll be our little secret. Bye sweetie!" She said.

"Bye mom!" Stella said, hanging up.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Bloom asked furiously. Noticing Stella's blank look, she added details.

"Why would you say I wasn't really sick?" Bloom asked.

"Well, my mom would kill me if she knew I was faking, and if she decided to visit there is no way she'd believe Flora was taking care of us and if I said we were all sick she would have insisted on coming to care for us." Stella finished out of breath. Bloom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever," She said, done with arguing. "Come on, let's check on Flora." Bloom said pulling Stella along. They peeked their heads into Flora's room and were glad to see that she was still asleep.

**Okay I know that was short guys but I'm going camping for the weekend and wanted to leave you something. I promise I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I get back!**


	11. Flora's Nightmare

**Thanks to rogue4ever for putting me on author alert list and Saphire-Sparx for putting me on favorites!**

**Flora's nightmare**

Bloom and Stella were watching the movie Aquamarine when Musa and Tecna walked in.

"You guys sat around watching movies all day?" Musa asked, outraged. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" She shouted, turning to Tecna. They then heard a soft groan from Flora's room. They hurried in and were worried to see her rolling around on her bed with sweat on her forehead. Helia's poem had fallen to the floor. Tecna frowned and felt her forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever," Tecna said with a sigh of relief. "She must just be having a nightmare."

"I wonder what she could be having a nightmare about," Stella wondered aloud. Musa had headed to her room as soon as she had found out Flora was okay.

"She's probably worried about all the homework she'll have to make up," Musa called from the other room. Bloom and Stella rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we should wake her up," Bloom suggested, concerned.

"Yeah, she looks unhappy," Stella agreed. They both looked to Tecna.

"That would be good for her," Tecna said, nodding. "We don't want her to be under too much stress." Bloom walked up and carefully shook Flora. Flora gasped sounding scared.

"I know what's wrong with her!" Stella almost shouted. "She's remembering the fight!" Hearing that, Tecna tried to figure out how they could use that to help them.

"Well, when Helia came to help us, Flora got a lot calmer, so maybe we should act like he's here. It seems like she can hear our voices, so if we talk relieved about Helia coming to rescue, and Sky and Brandon of course, maybe she'll calm down!" Bloom finished her idea proudly.

"That could work," Tecna said thoughtfully.

"Better yet, let's just call Helia over!" Stella suggested.

"Yes! Hearing his voice will calm her, and if he thinks she could be hurt, he'll come right over!" Bloom agreed. Musa, who had walked in just in time to hear Bloom's idea, frowned.

"But what if she wakes up when he's here? She'd be mortified!" Musa told them.

"Maybe, but it would be so romantic!" Stella complained.

"Hey, just thinking of our friend's feelings," Musa defended herself, shrugging.

"Guys, whatever we do, fighting won't help a thing," Tecna reminded them. Stella childishly stuck her tongue out. Musa rolled her eyes.

"Baby," She muttered.

"Did you just call me a BABY?" Stella screeched, causing Flora to scream and fall off the bed, waking up. She sat up, panting. After a second she opened her eyes. The other girls thought she looked scared and helpless.

"Told you so," Tecna muttered. "Are you okay Flora?" She asked. Flora nodded.

"I-I think I'm just dazed." She said softly. Bloom and Musa helped her back up onto her bed.

"I still think we should have called Helia over," Stella grumbled.

"You were going to do WHAT?" Flora practically screamed.

"Hey, I was against it!" Musa said, raising her arms defensively.

"Stella's idea," Bloom and Tecna said at the same time, pointing at Stella.

"What? It would have been so romantic!" Stella exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So you think I would have been okay with it if you called Helia and said 'Oh, yeah, Flora's so in love with you and she's having a nightmare and we think that if you come over she'll wake up and forget all her problems' ?" Flora was mad about possibly being embarrassed in front of Helia by one of her best friends.

"Well, it is true, isn't it?" Stella asked. Flora blushed deeply.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Flora said more softly, blushing and feeling defeated.

"Well then, it's a good thing I got that on video!" Stella exclaimed triumphantly. Flora's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, Stell, you didn't!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Bloom, I did!" Stella replied happily.

"Delete it right now Stella." Tecna demanded.

"No way! Helia will love seeing this!" Stella proclaimed.

"You wouldn't!" Flora gasped.

"I-" Stella didn't finish because Musa grabbed her phone from her hands.

"-won't, because I'm deleting it!" Musa finished triumphantly, immediately deleting the video before Stella could get her phone back. Flora's (and everyone else's (except Stella's)) faces relaxed into relieved smiles.

"You're the best, Musa!" Flora said, jumping up and hugging her tightly. Stella, on the other hand, was not happy. She grabbed her phone from Musa.

"Why on earth did you do that?" She screamed. "You have totally ruined my fun!"

"I did?" Brandon said, poking his head in the open window. The girls all jumped, surprised.

"Um, c-come on in, Br-Brandon," Stella stammered, surprised. He sprang swiftly through the window, landing right on Flora's window seat. Then it sank in Flora's brain that Brandon had been outside, had been able to hear Stella, the window had been open, and she had just said …..

She blushed bright red as she figured this out. Tecna noticed her blush and was confused for a moment before figuring it out as well. She gave Flora a comforting glance.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Bloom asked cautiously, glancing at Flora.

"I have been here since you guys came in." Brandon answered, seeming slightly ashamed that he had been spying on them for so long. He was surprised when Stella didn't start yelling at him for spying and instead came up and gave him a hug.

Flora, however, was beyond uncomfortable. Stella's boyfriend had just heard her confess her love for Helia, and they weren't dating or anything! What if he told Helia? Flora then became worried, starting to sweat and blushing even more than she had been before, if that was possible.

"Y-you won't … tell him, will you?" Flora asked, feeling unbelievably anxious and embarrassed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Brandon assured her with a friendly, somewhat sympathetic smile. She smiled gratefully and let out a sigh of relief.

"But Brandon, you wouldn't deny me the chance to have a little fun, would you?" Stella whined. "Besides, he already told her in a note how he feels!" she continued pleading her case. Brandon glanced uncomfortably from Stella to Flora and back. Flora gasped, worried once again.

"I'm sorry, Stella, but I can't tell Helia Flora's private thoughts that I heard from spying on you guys," Brandon decided, hoping Stella wouldn't yell at him. She just huffed and pulled him into her room.

**I haven't gotten any reviews for my last chapter yet, so I'm requesting at least 3 reviews before I post again! Thanks!**


	12. Stella's Lies

**Thanks to petsrock109 for reviewing and making me put up this chapter. Round of applause to you! I wasn't going to put it up yet, but I couldn't wait. But since I only got one review, my demand for 3 still stands with chapter 13! So 3 reviews or I don't post it!**

**Stella's lies**

After Stella and Brandon left, the girls began to discuss Flora's dream.

"What was it about?" Tecna asked her.

"It was about the fight we were in. the three of us made were attacked but didn't make that force field thing this time and-" Flora stopped suddenly when Bloom interrupted her.

"Hah! We told you so!" She yelled triumphantly. "Yo Stella!" She yelled to her friend. "Flora agrees about the force field!"

She stopped talking when she noticed Tecna and Musa looking at her annoyed.

"What?" She asked.

"Please, Bloom, let Flora finish!" Musa begged. Bloom frowned and sat back down. (She had stood up to yell to Stella).

"Please, Flora, continue!" Tecna said. Flora nodded.

"Anyway, we couldn't make the force fields, and the men left the boys knocked out and came after us and we were running and running, calling for help, and then other gangs came too when they heard us and were fighting over who got to beat us up and it was all so horrible!" Flora burst into tears remembering her dream.

"Don't worry, it was all a dream," Bloom said soothingly, hugging Flora gently.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't we'd have come and beat them up!" Musa said playfully, trying to make her friend laugh.

"Try thinking about something nice, like …" Tecna suggested, trying to think of something nice. "Oh! Like the note Helia left you!" That actually worked for a second. Flora smiled slightly. Then she thought of what would have happened in her dream if the gang had finished them off and gone for the boys again. That sent her into another fit of sobbing. The others didn't know what to do. Luckily, Stella did.

In Stella's room, where she had pulled Brandon, he had spent like 10 minutes apologizing. Eventually Stella got annoyed with it.

"Ok, Brandon, fine! I forgive you!" She exclaimed. She had gotten annoyed of his profuse apologies.

"Thanks, Stell, you're the best!" Brandon said, smiling.

"I know," Stella replied grinning. "Anyway, we have to get them together! Flora is, like, totally in love!"

"Helia too," Brandon agreed, nodding.

"I sent him a message from the bathroom of the pizza restaurant saying that Flora totally loves him too, but I don't think he got it." Stella informed her boyfriend.

"Well, I'll call him and ask him! Oh wait, he lost his cell last week and got a new one. Nobody knows his knew number," Brandon said apologetically. Stella just shrugged.

"Oh well. They'll get together some other way," she said.

"Stell?" Brandon asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Will you go out with me Friday night? There's a movie marathon to celebrate fake Valentine's Day on!" He told her.

"Fake Valentine's day? What's that?" Stella asked.

"Well, the former mayor of our town wanted to show his love for his wife, so he proclaimed Friday 'fake valentine's day'." Brandon answered.

"Oh, how romantic!" Stella commented. "Of course I'll go with you, shnookums." They then hugged and Brandon started telling her about the details.

"Wait!" Stella interrupted him suddenly. "Let's call Helia's home phone!"

"And why would we do that?" Brandon asked suspiciously.

"So that he can help comfort Flora from her bad dream! Duh!" Stella exclaimed. Brandon looked doubtful, but Stella convinced him in a snap. All she had to do was promise to go on a double date with Flora and Helia and he was taking out his phone.

"Here, you call him. His number's programmed in." Brandon said, handing her the phone. Stella nodded. The phone rang and Helia picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked brightly.

"Hi Helia, its Stella," Stella said happily.

"Oh, hey, Stella," Helia replied, sounding a bit surprised that she had called him.

"Um, I'm calling on behalf of Flora," Stella continued slowly, trying to come up with the right words.

"What happened, is she okay?" Helia's heart skipped a beat and he was instantly nervous. What if his angel was hurt?

"Well, she's fine physically," Stella said, more confident now.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked.

"Well, she had a nightmare," Stella began. "About the fight we were in. I figured she needed someone who was there to comfort her, and Bloom and I are out shopping. Tecna and Musa just called to let us know," Stella lied.

"Wait, if you're out shopping, how'd you get this number?" Helia asked, confused.

"Brandon and Sky came. They told us," Stella continued improvising.

"Oh, well are you sure she wouldn't mind? I mean she seems like the type of girl who would be embarrassed by that sort of thing. I don't want to make her uncomfortable," Helia said worried.

"No, she asked me to call you," Stella replied.

"Stella, don't overdo it!" Brandon hissed warningly in the background.

"Shh!" Stella said, waving her hand at Brandon.

"What?" Helia asked, confused.

"Oh, um, Bloom and Sky are planning a date or something and got exited and, well, loud." Stella explained falsely.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Helia promised.


	13. Helia's Visit

**Sorry this is a bit late you guys. I was working at a yard sale all day today and late last night. So thanks to petsrock109, WinxClubFan10, and Musa lover for your reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora were still in Flora's room talking when the doorbell rang. "I've got it!" Musa shouted, zooming out of the room.

"What was that about?" Flora asked confused at Musa's excitement to get the door.

"Oh, I think she was expecting a visit from Riven or something like that." Tecna explained. Bloom and Flora nodded understanding.

Meanwhile, Musa had flung open the door. She was excited, and had had Stella help her with her hair just in case. She remembered when he had told her he might be coming.

_Musa opened her locker and found a note folded up in the corner. She wondered what it could be. Musa picked it up and opened it._

_**Musa-**_

_It read._

_**You are pretty cool. Mind if I stop by sometime?**_

_**-Riven**_

_Musa had screamed joyfully and ran to show Tecna. Tecna had been excited to, but a little sad that she was the only one without a boyfriend yet. Or at least Musa had thought so._

Musa smiled, remembering. But her smile quickly turned into confusion when she saw Helia and not Riven on the other side of the door.

"Um, hi," Musa said confused.

"Hey, is, um, Flora here?" Helia asked uncomfortably. Musa just nodded and went to get Flora. Helia let himself in and sat on the couch, closing the door behind him.

"Flora, someone's here to see you!" Musa called, running into Flora's room. Flora looked up, her eyes red and her face wet with tears. Flora nodded, and Musa said she'd bring him in.

Flora nodded again. _Wait, him?_ She thought, confused. Just then Helia knocked on the door.

"Come in," Flora called. Her voice was sore from crying all morning and because of that sounded scratchy and somewhat muffled. Helia opened the door and stepped inside. Flora's eyes grew wide. Then they narrowed making her look very mad and suspicious, which she was.

Helia was feeling nervous. _Could I have done something to offend her? _He wondered. _She isn't mad at me, is she? _His question was answered when she stood up and stormed out of the room, mumbling an "Excuse me," as she passed. She walked into Stella's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Stella, you didn't!" Flora said angrily, trying to keep her voice down. Stella was freaking out. She hadn't seen Flora this mad since a teenager was being mean to her little sister Rose, when Flora was only 9.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," Stella stuttered, really scared now remembering how she had screamed at that teenager for hours and gotten him in a humongous amount of trouble with his parents. But Flora wouldn't do that to her! Would she? Stella was suddenly not so sure of her plan.

"You think?" Flora demanded. She calmed down a bit and sat down next to Stella on the bed.

"Stella, I just can't believe you would do this to me," Flora remarked. "Especially after I specifically told you not to!" Flora was less mad now; mainly she was upset and disappointed in Stella.

"It is kind of romantic, you have to admit!" Stella exclaimed, pleading her case.

"Yes," Flora admitted. "But what will he think of me now?" She was desperate and once again close to tears.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll work it out, I promise," Stella declared, hugging Flora.

Meanwhile, back in Flora's room, Helia was talking to Musa, Tecna and Bloom.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Helia asked, concerned. Bloom shook her head.

"My guess is that Stella called you. Am I right?" She asked. Helia nodded. "Well, Flora obviously didn't expect you to come," She paused, and Helia took that chance to explain.

"Well, Stella told me that she asked her to call," Helia explained.

"Stella lied," Bloom said simply.

"And don't think Flora doesn't want you hear," Musa added.

"Yeah," Tecna agreed. Bloom nodded.

"Flora's insecure of herself. In fact, I'm almost positive that right now she's worried about what you think of her," Bloom told him.

"So … do you think I should leave?" Helia asked the girls. They all shook their heads.

"Just don't mention that Stella said she had asked her to call. It would mortify her," Musa informed him. Helia nodded.

"We'll leave now. You two should talk alone," Tecna said, and the other two girls followed her out.

Outside in the hall, Flora was just coming out of Stella's room. She looked embarrassed and she was obviously dreading explaining things to Helia.

"We told him Stella lied. We're not positive, but we thought you might prefer not to have to explain any more than necessary," Bloom whispered in her ear. Flora smiled gratefully and gave her friend a hug. She walked back into her room, slightly calmer.

"Hello Helia," She said it so softly it was almost a whisper. He looked up.

"Good afternoon, Flora," He told her, smiling comfortingly. Flora blushed.

"W-what did Stella tell you?" She asked, stumbling over her words. Helia was about to reply when he remembered Musa's warning.

"She said you were having a nightmare and might need some comfort," He replied. Flora blushed even more. She looked embarrassed. Flora sat down next to Helia on her bed.

"Don't be embarrassed, it wasn't your fault," He whispered, hoping to comfort her. She nodded, blushing slightly.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. Here, take this," He said, handing her a small box.

"Goodbye, Helia," she whispered, waving as he exited. She looked at the box for a moment. It was beautiful and shaped like a rose. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a note and a necklace. The necklace was simple gold with her name in cursive at the bottom. Flora picked up the note and opened it.

_Dear Flora,_

_I would like to know if you would consider accompanying me to the movie marathon on Friday to celebrate 'Valentine's Day'. _

_Love,_

_Helia_

**Okay, so read and review! Till next time! No demands for reviews this time since I got reviews on chapter 12 so quickly. (Thanks again you guys!) So still review, and I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	14. Another Note from Helia

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing even though I didn't insist on it! You guys are awesome. And I'm going to put some more Musa/Riven in this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Flora smiled, looking once again rereading the note. Just then her door opened with a bang and Flora looked up to see Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna in the doorway.

"So what did he say?" Stella demanded, eager to hear the answer. Then she spotted the note and box.

"Ooh! What's that?" She asked eagerly, grabbing it out of Flora's grasp. She looked at the note while Bloom and Musa grabbed for the box and necklace. Tecna sat down on the bed next to Flora. She wanted to know as well, but preferred not to be caught up in the madness of the other girls. Stella squealed as she read the letter, catching Blooms attention.

"What? Read it aloud Stella!" She cried out, impatient for details and not expecting any from Flora.

"It says … Dear Flora, I would like to know if you would consider accompanying me to the movie marathon on Friday to celebrate 'Valentine's Day'. Love, Helia" When Stella finished reading the letter, most of the girls in the room felt like clapping at how sweet it was. Flora was one exception. She was blushing a bright red.

"It says 'love Helia'! How romantic!" Bloom gushed, happy for her friend.

"What do you think that means?" Musa asked eager to take part in the conversation.

"I think – no, I know- it means he loves her!" Stella replied.

Tecna, sensing Flora's embarrassment, said nothing as the other girls discussed almost every aspect of the letter.

After a while, even Stella got tired.

"We're going to bed, but we expect full details in the morning!" Stella informed Flora, walking out of the door with the other girls. Flora just nodded, dreading talking about this, even with her closest friends.

Stella, she knew, would do anything for romance, no matter how much it embarrassed her. For all Flora knew, she could be planning on videotaping it with her cell phone or something! And then there was the event with Brandon. What if he or some of the other boys decided to spy tomorrow morning for whatever reason? Worse, what if Helia spied on them. She told herself she was just getting worked up, but stopped believing herself after she remembered what had happened to Bloom at the pizza restaurant. Even if something good came out of that, she didn't think it was possible to survive that much embarrassment, and wondered how Bloom did it. Flora's thoughts faded as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming Helia.

Musa, however, was not so lucky. She was not thinking about anything particularly bad, but could not fall asleep. She thought of Riven's note. Though there was no way she would admit it, she was actually falling in love with Riven. She thought long and hard. Had she been stood up? Had he forgotten? Had something come up so he couldn't go? She wondered these things trying to decide whether he had meant to stand her up. She pulled the note from her back pocket. It read – _**Musa-**_

_**You are pretty cool. Mind if I stop by sometime?**_

_**-Riven**_. So it had just said 'sometime'. Not today. But then she thought again. It seemed so unlike Riven to say, or write,_ you are pretty cool._ She wondered if it could be one of Stella's tricks to get her to go all lovey-dovey and confess her love to Riven. As if she'd do that, letter or not. Nevertheless, she still hoped Riven had written it, no matter how likely it was to be Stella.

The next morning, Flora was sucked into telling them how it had gone the night before, but she left out her feelings just in case. When she had finished telling her story, she remembered something that had confused her.

"Stella," She asked. "What does he mean by 'Valentine's Day? It's not even February!" Stella, who of course knew the answer, replied with the story Brandon had told her.

"He asked me out for that too! Oh, and Sky asked Bloom the same thing. He also said he'd set up a … 6 person version of a double date for all of us, Tecna and Timmy and Musa and Riven!" Stella finished grandly. Tecna blushed, and Musa grinned happily. Bloom then suggested going shopping for dresses for the 6 couple date, and all agreed somewhat willingly. The dresses they found were beautiful, and all of them, even Flora and Tecna, knew they would have a great time on that date.


	15. The Date

**I'm excited! Only 18 more days of school! (Not counting weekends) Oh and I got a great idea for later in the story, but it can't happen until after the date. Anyways, onto the story!**

**The Date**

That Friday all 5 (well 4, Stella wasn't nervous at all ) girls woke up sweating and nervous. They had gotten permission to stay home from their parents that day, saying they had to study for a huge test and had no time during the school day. Their parents had agreed, fearing that their girls were having trouble keeping up in a new school. The girls did some studying, but spent the majority of the day preparing for the group date.

"So, who's excited?" Stella squealed, obviously excited.

"No one is excited as you, Stella," Musa informed her half heartedly. She was excited too, but also very nervous. Riven hadn't actually asked her, and she wasn't sure how he felt about it. What if he didn't want to go with her at all? Bloom was semi-excited.

"I can't wait to see Sky!" She said, blushing. Flora and Tecna were the most nervous. Tecna, who had recently found out that Timmy, the boy she had secretly been crushing on, was going on a date with her, was nervous about whether or not he would like her. Flora on the other hand already knew that Helia liked her; he had personally asked her out (Well, in a letter, but still)! She was extremely self conscious. Sure he liked her now, but how long would it last? _Or maybe, _she thought. _It's like Tecna said on the first day – he's playing a trick on me or something._ Flora shrugged off the thought. She knew in her heart that he was much too nice for that, but was too self conscious to remember that at the time.

"So Flora, why aren't you wearing your dress?" Stella asked. Flora shrugged. Stella then grabbed it from her closet and flung it at her.

"Hurry up and change! The boys' will be here any minute!" She said, just as the doorbell rang, emphasizing her point. Flora's eyes widened with surprise. They were here early! She rushed into the bathroom to change, listening to the conversation out in the hall. She was glad to hear that Helia had not arrived yet.

"Hello boys!" Stella said, ushering them in. "Wear are Helia and Timmy?"

"Not here," Riven answered.

"Well, duh!" Stella said, rolling her eyes along with Bloom.

"They're getting a surprise for- hey, where's Flora?" Brandon cut off his question when he noticed she was missing.

"She's changing," Bloom said dismissively. "So what're they getting?" Sky leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Helia's getting Flora flowers," he whispered.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She exclaimed, whispering it to Stella, Musa and Tecna. Flora, who had been listening from the bathroom, wondered what they were whispering about that was 'so sweet'. She walked out into the main hall. Brandon and Sky's mouths dropped open, along with those of her best friends. Riven just smirked.

"What?" Flora asked self-consciously.

"I-it's just, your dress," Brandon replied, still staring. Flora looked down at herself, concerned.

"Flora, you look … beautiful!" Bloom gaped. Flora looked down once again, doubtfully.

"I'll admit, she looks good, but she's not the only one," Riven said, rolling his eyes. The whole room, minus Riven and Flora, glared at him.

"What?" he demanded. Just as Musa was about to reply, Timmy and Helia walked in.

"Hello, girls," Helia said smiling. The girls waved. Flora blushed.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Uh, hey, Tecna!" Timmy said walking over to her.

"Hi Timmy!" Tecna said.

"So are we ready to go then?" Sky asked, motioning for the door. The couples all nodded.

Outside, they all piled into a huge van thing the boys had rented for the night. Riven was driving, so Musa sat next to him in the front. In the next row back, Bloom and Sky sat next to Stella and Brandon. In the very back seats, Flora and Helia sat with Tecna and Timmy. Each set of two seats had been secluded from the others by silky white curtains. Stella and Brandon whispered to one another for about 2 seconds and then started kissing. Bloom and Sky talked softly to one another the whole ride. Musa and Riven didn't do much, which annoyed Musa, even though the cause was most likely Riven's driving job. Tecna and Timmy were held in an awkward silence for a while before Timmy started talking about a new computer thingy-ma-bob he had, which started a conversation. In their seat in the back corner, Flora and Helia sat in a comfortable silence.

"You look beautiful tonight, Flora," Helia whispered to her. Flora blushed and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back.

"What movie are we going to see?" Flora asked him.

"Actually its two movies," Helia told her. "First is twilight, and then the titanic."

"Oh, both romances," Flora says.

"Well, twilight isn't exactly a romance, but yes. To celebrate Valentine's Day." Helia replied. Flora nodded.

"Stella told me the story," she said. Then they pulled up in front of the movie theater and the couples walked out, hand in hand. Well, except Musa and Riven; Riven had not even helped her out of the car, like Brandon did Stella, Sky did Bloom, Helia Flora. Musa was frustrated.

They walked into the movie theater and were surprised to find 10 seats together.

"I guess most people wanted to see the midnight showing of twilight," Brandon commented.

"It would seem scarier," Sky agreed.

They all took their seats and stopped talking as the lights went down. Flora shivered; the theater seemed colder somehow. Helia then wrapped his arm around her. She looked up, surprised. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, content.

Flora got scared quite a few times during the movie and grabbed Helia's arm each time. At the beginning she was embarrassed, but when she noticed he didn't mind and actually seemed to enjoy it, she stopped feeling embarrassed. When the movie was over they got some candy and then saw the titanic. Most of the girls cried at some point.

Then they were on their way home. The night had gone by so fast it had seemed like a dream to most of them. The guys dropped the girls off at their apartment, each couple having a private little goodbye session.

"See you next time, Musa," Riven said, winking at her. Stella and Brandon hugged and kissed one last time in their seats. Timmy called goodbye to Tecna, and she waved, a bit disappointed. Sky came out to kiss Bloom goodbye, and whispered it in her ear. Helia came out with Flora too, and when she turned back to say goodbye to him he kissed her on the lips. She almost gasped, surprised, before blushing and relaxing into it. When he broke off, he kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Flora," he whispered, turning to leave. Flora stood there stunned for a moment before Stella pulled her inside.


	16. A Visit to Rose

**First I have to thank petsrock109 for reviewing my past 5 chapters! Round of applause!**

**Chapter 16**

Flora woke up the next morning to the sound of Stella calling her name, along with Tecna's. Bloom was calling for Musa.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Flora! We have to talk about the date last night, you remember right?" Stella yelled. Flora sighed and got up. She changed quickly and walked into the living room. Flora was the last to arrive, and the other girls had been waiting, impatiently in Stella's case.

"What took you so long?" Stella demanded.

"I-" Flora began. Stella interrupted her.

"Whatever, you're here now. Let's talk." Stella was surprisingly cheerful, which was unusual for that early in the morning.

"So, let's start with … ME! I had a great time last night. We kissed and-" Musa interrupted Stella this time.

"Okay, Stell, we get it. No details, please!" Stella sighed, but nodded.

"Fair enough," She said. "So who's next? How about … Bloom?"

Bloom grinned at that, making it clear that she had had an awesome time.

"We had so much fun and talked for a while." She said simply. "And no, I will not give any details," Bloom said before Stella could ask. Stella sulked for about a second before growing cheerful again.

"Musa, your next!" Stella exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"We did practically nothing," Musa said grumpily, glaring at, well, air.

"Tecna?" She said, turning to her right so she was facing Tecna.

"Um, well, we talked," Tecna replied. Before Stella could ask for details, she chose to get the spotlight off herself and turned to Flora.

"So, how about you, Flora?" Musa asked her. Flora blushed, remembering the previous night. She decided to let Stella have some fun and mentally promised to answer any (well almost any) question Stella had.

"Well, was it fun?" Stella asked. Flora just nodded.

"Did he kiss you?" She asked. Flora blushed and nodded again.

"Hey, I promised my mom I'd visit her and Rose today, you want to come?" Flora asked, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Bloom replied. Stella also agreed. Tecna and Musa needed to catch up on some homework, so they stayed back. Flora waved to Tecna and Musa before walking out the door, closely followed by Bloom and Stella.

When the girls arrived at drift wood, they knocked on the door. Flora's mom answered it.

"Oh, hi girls! Come on in. We're all done unpacking. Our apartment is at the top floor, Stella you're on this floor, and Bloom you are between Flora, Rose and I and Stella's family!" She said joyfully. The girls smiled, satisfied. Then Rose came bounding down the stairs.

"Flora!" She yelled. Flora gave her little sister a big hug.

"Come see our apartment!" Rose said, pulling Flora up the stairs. "I have my very own room!"

"I can't wait to see," Flora replied, laughing softly at her sister's enthusiasm. She decided that her mom and sister had a good apartment. Rose had just pulled Flora into her room when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" called Rose. Their mother, who had just walked in, handed the phone to Rose.

"Hello?" Rose said into the phone. The other person replied.

"Flora! There's a boy on the phone for you!" Rose shouts so loudly that Flora was sure that Bloom could hear it on the floor below.

"Ooh, a boy," her mom says teasingly. Flora blushed and took the phone from Rose, walking into the kitchen to talk in private.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Hey, Flora, it's Helia," Helia says.

"Oh, hi Helia!" Flora replies. "Hey, how did you get this number?"

"Stella," he confesses. Flora nods.

"Ah," she says.

"So anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to, um, go to the park with me tomorrow." Helia says, somewhat nervous that she would reject it.

"Um, I don't think I have anything I need to do, so sure! I'd love to!" Flora replies, happiness brightening her voice.

"Great, see you then. Good bye, Flora," Helia says, happy as well.

"Bye, Helia," Flora says blushing and walking into the living room. Through Rose's open door, she sees her little sister listening in on the extension. She groans softly as she hangs up, blushing.

"So, who was that?" Her mom asks as she walks into the living room.

"Um, a friend." Flora replies blushing.

"Rose said it was a boy, so a boyfriend?" He mom asks. Flora blushes.

"No," She replies.

"But you want him to be," Her mom observed, or guessed, but whichever it was she was right. Flora didn't reply. Instead she blushed and looked down at her feet. Then her moms cell rang.

"Sorry Flora, I've got to take this." Her mom said, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She said into it. Flora was relieved. Her mom had not even gotten the chance to ask his name before they were interrupted. She hurried into Rose's room in case her mom hung up the phone and turned back to her. Flora knew she would think Rose was too young to know these things, but Flora knew better. She walked in and sat down on her sisters bed.

"So did he kiss you yet?" Rose asked.

"Rose," Flora said disapprovingly.

"OK I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation, but I couldn't help it! I don't see you much anymore and I wanted to know some stuff about your life!" Rose explained. Flora felt sorry.

"I'm sorry Rose," She said. "I promise to try and visit you more often," Rose nodded satisfied.

"So did he kiss you?" Rose demanded. Flora blushed bright red.

"He did! I knew it!" Rose yelled.

"Who did what and why are you yelling?" Their mom said walking into the room.

"Oh, the-" Rose's explanation was stopped when Flora put her hand over her little sisters mouth.

"Stella is, um, in love," Flora explained before Rose could reveal what she had guessed. Her mom looked doubtful, but accepted the explanation.

"Oh, sweetie, I forgot to tell you, Rose's new friend is coming over with her older brother. I think he's about your age. Why don't you stay and make him comfortable?" Flora's mom asked.

"Oh, uh sure," Flora replied, though she was uncomfortable with trying to make a boy comfortable.

"Great, they'll be here in a few minutes," Her mom said, then walked out of the room.

**So who is this new boy coming? How will Flora deal with having to 'make a boy comfortable'? Any ideas? **

**I've only gotten one review per chapter my last few chapters, (Thanks Petsrock109) so this time I want two more before I update again. Please reiew!**


	17. Rose's Playdate

**Thanks for reviewing petsrock109 and Saphire-Sparx! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 17**

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Flora's mom hurried to get it.

"Hello, come on in," She said. Rose hurried out, and Flora followed slowly behind. She walked out and gasped. There in her family's apartment living room stood Helia! Flora gaped for a second before Helia noticed her. He seemed surprised as well.

"Hello Flora," he said.

"Um, hi," Flora replied uncertainly.

"Oh so you two know each other! Wonderful!" Flora's mom exclaimed. Then she thought of something.

"Flora, is this the boy you were on the phone with earlier?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Flora blushed a bright red, and was surprised to see Helia blushing slightly as well.

"Well?" Her mom asked, obviously wanting an answer. Flora tried to come up with a good way to tell her mom. Then she thought of it.

"Ask Stella; she'll tell you." Flora decided. Her mom rolled her eyes, and seeing that she would get nothing out of Flora, did as she suggested.

"Stella!" She shouted. "You're needed up here!" Stella, who had seen Helia walking up with Lily, was eager to help with whatever it was.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

"Oh, shoot," Flora muttered. She hadn't thought her mother would take her seriously.

"Um, we're going to check on the girls," Flora said in panic, grabbing Helia's arm and pulling him into her room (Yes Flora had a room for when she stayed with them), shutting the door behind them. She wouldn't have been that worried, but she knew Stella would tell her mom much more than was needed, regardless of whom, mainly Helia, was in the room.

"So, um, no offense but why are you here?" Flora asked when they were safely in another room.

"Remember when I first saw your apartment?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Lily!" She exclaimed. "I forgot you had a sister," Helia just nodded.

"I didn't know Lily was coming to your home," Helia said. "I also didn't know I'd be staying."

"Oh, do you need to go?" Flora asked, nervous.

"No, I have some time," Helia replied. "Unless, of course, you're too busy for visitors," Flora shook her head.

"Don't worry, you can stay," she said smiling. He nodded, smiling as well. Helia took a deep breath.

"Flora, I know I've already sort of told you this, but …" He paused, trying to get his courage up so he could continue. Flora wondered what he could be trying to say. "I love you, Flora," he said. Flora' smile grew wider.

"I love you too Helia," She whispered. Helia leaned in and kissed Flora lightly. Then her mom knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Okay," Flora called, nervous at what her mom would think. Her mom walking in and greeted them.

"So, I was talking to Stella," her mom began. Flora gave her a panicked look, begging her not to say what she thought she was going to say. Her mom ignored her.

"She said that she wanted to talk to Flora alone for a little bit," her mom finished. Flora let out a sigh of relief.

"Helia, you can leave if you like, or you can stay and watch the little ones, or just wait for Flora in here." Flora's mom said.

"I'll wait, thank you," Helia said. Flora smiled at him. Her mom smiled too.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate; I'll let you know when it's ready, OK?" She asked. Flora and Helia nodded. Then she headed off to tell Rose and Lily.

"I'll be back soon, Helia," Flora promised before going off to find Stella.

The second Flora was out of the apartment Stella grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby closet.

"So, why is Helia in your apartment?" Stella asked. Flora thought about how much to tell her friend.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how much you told my mom first," Flora decided.

"Fine," Stella resigned. "Honestly I told her that I suspected he had a crush on you but nothing else," This time Stella was not lying at all.

"Stell, you're the best!" Flora exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Now to answer your question, he told me he loved me, I told him I loved him too, and then he kissed me," Stella gasped and almost screamed before Flora put a hand over her mouth.

"Please Stella, I trust you with this and you can't tell anyone, not even the other girls," Flora begged. Stella nodded, disappointed.

"But why?" She asked.

"I'm not ready for them to know," Flora said. "I wasn't really prepared for this and I need some time to think about it. I'll tell them when I'm ready," Stella nodded.

"Now go back to Helia!" She demanded, shoving Flora out of the closet.

**Okay, please read this! I have no idea what Flora and Helia should do when she gets back! Please give me some ideas. Thanks if you do! And once again thanks petsrock109 and Saphire-Sparx for reviewing!**


	18. The Movie

**Thanks so much for the reviews Saphire-Sparx, petsrock109, and musa lover! Sorry this took so long to get up, I was busy this weekend. Also thanks for your ideas musa lover and Saphire-Sparx, I think I'm going to use them both. Thanks to Zune nyx for putting my story on faves! Anyway, on with the story!  
****Chapter 18**

After Stella shoved her out of the closet, Flora hurries back into her room and, as Stella demanded, to Helia.

"I'm back," Flora says walking in.

"Hey Flora," Helia replies. Just her entrance brightened his day. Flora sits on her bed next to Helia. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"So what do you want to do?" Flora asked, getting bored.

"We could watch a movie," Helia suggested, pointing towards the TV across from the bed.

"Good idea!" Flora exclaimed, liking the idea. Then her face fell slightly. "I only have one movie though, the rest are getting shipped later," She glanced sideways at him.

"That's alright, if you want we can watch it or I'm sure there's something else we could do," Helia said, smiling. Flora nodded, relieved.

"Well, it's new moon. Stella bought this the day we got here; along with lots of other movies, and this is the one she had me keep." Flora explained.

"Okay, that works if you'd like to see it," Helia agreed. Flora nodded.

"We did already watch twilight, so sure," she said. Flora walked up to the DVD player and inserted the movie. She then handed Helia the remote.

"I'll be right back; I have to ask my mom to keep Rose and Lily out. This movie is PG13, so they shouldn't see it," Flora said, heading out. When she got into the living room, she tapped her mom's arm.

"Yes?" her mom asked.

"Helia and I are going to be watching new moon, which is PG13, so don't let Rose and Lily in without knocking, okay?" Flora said quickly. Her mom nodded. Flora raced back to her room, and as she turned to close the door she saw her mom knocking on the door of Rose's room. She closed it softly and collapsed on the bed.

"Why are you so tired?" Helia questioned, concerned.

"I was … running," Flora said in between breaths. Helia just looked questioningly at her so that she didn't have to explain if she didn't want to. Flora saw his look and blushed.

"I didn't want my mom to question me about if the movie is really the reason we need them to knock or anything," she confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she knows you well enough to … not assume anything," Helia told her. Flora smiled and hugged him. Then the movie started. Flora jumped as it turned on, surprising her. Helia, who still had the remote, adjusted the volume and they settled down to watch.

Meanwhile, in Rose's room, she and Lily were in the middle of a game of Barbie's.

"I'm bored," Rose decided, casting her Barbie doll away.

"Me, too," Lily agreed.

"Hey, you know what?" Rose asked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"My sister and your brother are dating!" Rose announced proudly.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"I listened in on their phone conversation." Rose told her.

"What did they say, exactly?" Lily demanded, sounding almost like Stella in her eagerness for details.

"Well, I don't remember exactly, but I'll do my best," Rose said. She picked up a girl Barbie and a boy Barbie. "Here, I'll act it out," She said. "Hi Flora," She made the boy Barbie said. "Hi Helia," She made Flora say. "How did you get this number?"

"Oh, just skip to the interesting parts!" Lily exclaimed, impatient.

"Fine," Rose replied. She abandoned the Barbie reenactment idea. "So Helia asked if Flora would go to the park with him and Flora said she didn't have anything to do so yes!"

"Wow," Lily exclaimed. She was amazed that not only was her brother dating her best friends older sister, but Rose had been a good enough spy to figure it out.

"And you know what?" Rose asked, excited.

"What?" Lily asked.

"If they get married, we'll be stepsisters!" Rose exclaimed happily! When that sank in for Lily, she almost screamed and hugged Rose, bouncing up and down.

"But, this has to be a secret," Rose said, lowering her voice.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because if mom found out I was spying I'd be in trouble." Rose explained. Lily nodded.

"Pinky-swear?" Rose asked. Lily nodded.

"Pinky-swear," she agreed, locking pinkies with Rose.

Meanwhile, in Flora's room, the movie was just getting to the part where Bella confronts Jacob's friends about doing something to him. Just then one of the guys (Paul I think) turns into a werewolf. Flora gasps and grabs Helia's arm. Just then her mom knocks on the door and opens it. There she sees Flora hanging on to Helia's arm and looking over at her, surprised. Then she notices her moms stare and realizes she is still holding Helia's arm. She jumps away at the same time Helia does. Both are blushing.

"Um, I got scared and, well, grabbed his arm," Flora explains before her mom can ask.

"Uh-huh," her mom says, nodding but looking slightly suspicious. "I just wanted to say your hot chocolate's ready,"

"Oh, great," Flora says, jumping up. "I'll grab some for you Helia," she says. "Do you want big marshmallows or mini ones?"

"I'll take mini ones please," Helia says. Flora nods and follows her mom out the door.

"Flora, are you sure you don't need any help?" Helia asks.

"No thanks," Flora says. She goes and gets the hot chocolate.

When she returns they play the movie. Not soon after it starts again, Helia's watch beeps. He groans slightly. Flora looks at him quizzically.

"I have to take Lily home," he explains.

"Oh," Flora says, looking disappointed.

"I'll see you at the park tomorrow," Helia says.

"Oh yes!" Flora says, brightening at the idea of seeing him the next day.

"Lily, we have to go!" Helia calls. "See you soon, Flora," he says more softly, kissing her on the cheek. Flora blushes as he gets up and leaves.


	19. Conversations and Lies

**Thanks for the reviews petsrock109 and SaphireOfSparx! Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't use your idea last time musa lover. I will put it in soon, but I'm waiting for a special moment.**

**Chapter 19**

At Helia's House

Helia was eating dinner with Lily and his mom. His dad was at work and would be home late. Helia wasn't paying much attention to his food. All the while he was pushing his mashed potatoes around his plate he was thinking of his dear Flora. His mom excused herself and went to the bathroom. Then Lily decided to ask her question.

"Helia?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Helia replied, not paying much attention to his little sister.

"Are you going to marry Flora?" she asked innocently. Helia promptly started choking on his green beans.

"What?" he asked when he could breathe again.

"I _SAID_, are you going to marry Flora!" Lily said.

"Helia's marrying who? What?" Her mom asked, coming into the room. She was confused and slightly angry. Helia groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Lily, where in the world did you get that idea?" He asked.

"From Rose," Lily replied.

"And where did Rose get the idea?" he asked again.

"From listening in on your phone call," Lily said instantly. Then, realizing she had done exactly what she had pinky-sworn not to do, covered her mouth with her hands.

"I mean she got it from … Flora!" Lily said. Helia frowned at his sister. So did their mom.

"Lily, I thought I taught you not to lie," Her mom chided.

"Well, you also told me not to break promises," Lily said. "I pinky swore I wouldn't tell!" Helia sighed and got up.

"I'm going to call Flora," he said.

"No, don't, I promised!" His sister wailed. Helia ignored her.

"Wait, so you're not planning on marrying this girl?" His mom asked, still confused.

"No," Helia replied, and then changed his mind. "At least not yet," he finished, walking out of the room.

Meanwhile at Flora's house, Rose asked her the same sort of question.

"Flora, when are you going to marry Helia?" she had asked. Presently Flora gasped as her mom looked at her disapprovingly.

"W-what?" Flora was surprised that her sister would suggest something like that.

"Flora?" her mom asked.

"I'm not getting married to him!" She almost shouted. "Yet," she added, thinking about how awesome that would be. Then her mom turned to Rose.

"And why is your opinion different then Flora's?" She asked. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Flora called out, desperate to get away from the drama in the kitchen. She ran to her room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, out of breath from running down the long hallway.

"Flora, why are you out of breath?" A familiar voice asked, concerned.

"Helia!" Flora exclaimed, extremely happy to hear from him.

"Yep, it's me," he replied. When Flora didn't respond, he continued.

"I just wanted to let you know, apparently Rose listened in on a phone call between us and now she and Lily have decided that we're … getting married," Helia continued, nervous that she wouldn't like the idea, even though even if she did it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, Rose asked me the same question," Flora replied. Helia wondered why she sounded slightly disappointed. Flora was disappointed because she knew he could never really love her and wouldn't ever want to marry her.

"Flora, why do you sound so disappointed?" he asked.

"Um, it's nothing," Flora lied. Helia, even though he knew she was lying, also knew that she wanted some privacy and he should leave her alone.

"So, we're still on for the date tomorrow, right?" Helia asked. Flora nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "Goodbye Helia,"

"Goodbye Flora," Helia replied. "I love you," then they both hung up.

"I love you too Helia," Flora whispered as she set the phone down. When she walked back into the kitchen, her mom saw her first.

"Flora, come and sit back down. I need to talk to you about your relationship with Helia." Her mom said.

"Um, I'd love to mom," Flora lied and tried to come up with a reason she couldn't. "But I promised Stella I'd talk to her about something," Flora smiled apologetically.

"What about?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me yet," Flora said.

"Don't you need to finish your dinner?" Her mom asked in a last attempt to get to talk with her about Helia.

"I'm finished; Stella said she'd have snacks and not to eat too much, bye!" Flora called, heading out the door. The second the door closed behind her she sprinted to Stella's apartment on the floor below. She knocked on the door. Stella answered it.

"Oh hi, Flora! Come on in," She said. "What brings you here?" Stella asked. Flora gave her a look that said to wait until they were in Stella's room. Stella nodded slightly.

"Hi Flora!" called Stella's parents.

"Hello!" She called back. She and Stella went into Stella's room. Stella looked at Flora expectantly. Then Floras explained.

"My mom wanted to talk to me about my relationship with Helia," Flora began.  
"And I used you as an excuse to get out of it,"  
She finished. Stella nodded understandably.

"So tell me exactly what happened after I sent you back to Helia," Stella said, smiling. Flora was reluctant and felt embarrassed to be talking about this even to one of her closest friends, but since Stella was the reason she wasn't discussing this with her mom right now, complied. Flora told Stella everything, even how her mom had come in after she had gotten scared.


	20. A Discussion and an Outfit Choice

**Thanx for reviewing petsrock109 and SaphireOfSparx! And to answer SaphireOfSparx' question (or comment) – no, they are not getting married. Remember in chapter 17 (I think) when Rose and Lily are saying that they will be sisters if Flora and Helia get married? Well that refers to that. Sorry if there was any confusion!**

**Chapter 20**

"Oh, it's almost 10:001" Stella exclaimed. "You'd better get home Flora," Flora nodded. She was disappointed, but knew she had to go.

"OK, see you tomorrow Stell," She said. Flora walked out the door and heard Stella calling "Goodbye!" after her. As Flora walked out the door of Stella's apartment, she decided it would be okay when she got back. Surely her mom had forgotten about the 'talk' idea. Thinking this made Flora feel more confident. She hurried up the stairs to their apartment and was there within seconds. As Flora realized when she entered the apartment, she couldn't have been more wrong. She opened the door only to find her mom waiting for her at the kitchen tables. The lights were dimmed very low so that the light wouldn't bother Rose, who was trying to sleep. Flora envied Rose of that fact. She wished she could climb into bed and go to sleep.

"Flora, you're later then I thought you would be," Her om said.

"Yeah, sorry, we lost track of time," Flora said nervously. Her mom, Violet, gestured for her to sit down, and Flora did.

"So are you ready for our talk?" Violet asked. Flora looked down.

"I actually forgot about it," she replied. _Or thought you would have,_ she added mentally. Her mom nodded.

"Well, you remember what it was going to be about, right?" Her mother asked. Flora just nodded.

"Look, I know this makes you uncomfortable, but I need to talk to you about it," Violet insisted. "It's just that … when I walked in there the other day to see you handing on to his arm, I … I think you may be moving too fast," She admitted, her suspicious tone dissolving in her caring nature.

"I understand," Flora said softly.

"Then answer these questions for me, honestly," her mom said. Flora nodded in resignation, agreeing to her mother's request.

"Were you telling the truth? Was that really just because you got scared?" Violet asked. Flora nodded truthfully.

"When Rose asked you when you were getting married, she was … not telling the truth, right?" Violet asked slowly. She hated to say anyone was lying; she found it somewhat offensive.

"She must have made it up, at least I never said anything about it before," Flora said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see," Violet replied. "One more question. Do you love him?" Flora was surprised by that question.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Do you love him?" Her mother repeated. Flora sighed then nodded.

"Yes, yes I definitely do." She answered. Her mom nodded.

"Last one, I promise," Violet said. "Does he love you?" in the dim light, Flora couldn't see the twinkle in her mother's eyes.

"I-I don't know," Flora says sadly, trying her best not to let a tear slip down her face.

"Sweetheart, that was a trick question," Violet said softly. "Even if you can't see it, everyone else can; he loves you Flora, more than you can imagine." Flora smiled up at her mother, not sure if everything she had just said was true.

"Alright, I'm done." Flora smiled in relief. "Just don't get too far ahead of yourself, OK?" her mom asked. When Flora nodded, she continued. "I love you, Flora." She hugged her daughter, and Flora hugged her back.

"Goodnight mom," She said.

"Goodnight, Flora," Violet replied. Flora stood up and left the room, hurrying to her bed so she could sleep.

The next morning Flora woke up in a great mood. She didn't even mind that Rose had burst into her room without knocking.

"Flora, can I help you pick out something to wear on your date?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Sure," Flora replied, laughing slightly. Rose smiled joyfully and ran into her older sister's closet.

"How about this?" She asked, holding up a long, flowing, fancy, floral dress.

"Too dressy," Flora called. Then Rose threw out a pair of pink shorts, a green tank top, and sunglasses.

"Too casual and I'll be cold," Flora said. Then her sister held out the perfect thing: a beautiful pink sundress with a green leaf design around the hem.

"Oh Rose its perfect!" Flora exclaimed, hugging her sister as she came out of the closet.

"I knew I had an awesome fashion sense!" Rose shouted.

"You do, yes you do," Flora replied happily. Then there was a knock at the door. Flora's smile weakened. How could he be here already? She wasn't even dressed!

"I'll get it," Rose told her.

"Thanks. You rock," Flora told her, hurrying into her bathroom to change. She had just flung the dress over her head when she heard her bedroom door open. She gasped in horror as she heard Helia call her name.

"I'm, um, in the bathroom!" She called out.  
"Do you need any help? You sound worried," he said.

"No, I'm fine," Flora replied. _Why would I be worried when my boyfriend just came close to walking in on me changing?_ She thought sarcastically.

"I'll be out in a minute," she told him.

"I'll wait out here," he said.

"OK," Flora replied. She pulled the dress over her head and opened the door. She hurried out to grab a brush so she could re-brush her hair, and some simple makeup colors. Helia gasped when she walked out. Flora looked down at herself.

"What is it?" she asked self-consciously.

"N-nothing, you just look so, so amazing," Helia replied, stammering. Flora rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"Don't lie to me Helia, please," she said. "I don't even have makeup on yet,"

"Alright, I won't lie to you," Helia said. He walked up to Flora and stood face to face with her and held her hands in his. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw her looking right back at him.

"Flora, you're not pretty now," he said and saw her eyes grow slightly sadder. "You're not pretty, you're not even beautiful, you're more than that, more than I can describe. Flora, I love you," he said. Flora, with tears in her eyes, hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Helia, I love you know and I will forever," she promised.

**Okay so the next chapter will be their date in the park. Like it? Have a suggestion? Leave a review! You have no idea how happy they make me! Oh, and you guys - I'm thinkin of making another story for winx club and twilight; basically twilight with winx club characters. What do you think? (Oh, and even if I do make it, I promise it will not take away time from this story, which is my first priority). Review PLEASE!**


	21. The Disaterous Date

**OK, first of all I would like to say that I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I was busy with swimming (competitively (not my favorite)), birthday parties, and homework. I promise to try to update more often. Second, I would like to thank NollasBlack and babyvfan for reviewing, putting my story on favorites, and putting it on alert. So this chapter talks about their date in the park. Enjoy!**

**A Disastrous Date**

When Flora and Helia broke apart, they stood for a moment in comfortable silence, smiling at each other. Then Rose stuck her head in Flora's room.

"Mom wants to know if you guys are still going to the park or changed your minds and are staying here," Rose said.

"Um, we're still going," Flora replied uncertainly, glancing at Helia. He nodded slightly, noticing her gaze and agreeing.

"OK, I'll tell mom," Rose said and skipped out of the room. _Wait, when did I tell mom about this date?_ Flora wondered.

"Shall we go?" Helia asked. Flora nodded and smiled.

"We shall," she replied. They headed out of the room and down to the main floor. Helia, being the gentleman as always, held the door open for Flora. Flora walked out and Helia followed her. They walked to the park hand in hand. When they got there, they found a cute little bench and sat down, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, how sweet," said an unfamiliar, sarcastic voice. Both turned and looked to see who was talking to them. Standing before them were 3 girls who looked like seniors. The one who had talked was wearing a blue mini skirt and tank top and was wearing her white hair in a high pony tail. Standing on her right was a girl with frizzy, purple-and-blue hair wearing a really short purple dress. On the girl who had spoken' other side was a girl with long green hair wearing tight pants, a green tank top, and a smirk.

"I wonder, Icy, how much the girl knows about herself," said the purple haired one, turning to face the girl with the pony tail.

"Yes, I wonder," the girl called Icy replied, smirking.

"W-who are you?" Flora asked, feeling afraid.

"Who are we?" The green haired girl was incredulous. "We are seniors at your school, and we probably know more about you then you do!" Flora was confused, and it was evident on her face. She looked at Helia, and he, sensing her fear and confusion, decided to leave.

"Flora, I think we ought to leave," he said concerned. Flora nodded, and the two got up slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Icy demanded. "Stormy, please, go into the forest for a moment," she said, smirking. The frizzy haired girl, or Stormy, did as she was told and disappeared into the forest.

"Now, Darcy, why don't you re-seat these little freshmen," Icy said. Darcy, the green haired girl, smiled wickedly.

"With pleasure," she replied, shoving the two back onto the bench. Flora banged her knee as she was shoved back, and from the way it was throbbing, she was sure she would have a nasty bruise. Icy, who had mistaken the reason for the tears in Flora's eyes, laughed maliciously.

"Look, this freshman is so scared she's crying!" She exclaimed. Helia looked over at Flora, his concern evident in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her. She nodded, but as she did a tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"And the boy actually seems to care for this pathetic loser!" Darcy exclaimed. Flora, believing that she was as Darcy said, let more tears fall.

"Girls, you should come now," Stormy called with a laugh. Icy and Darcy looked back at them once more and laughed before heading towards Stormy and the forest. The two freshmen stood up.

"We should get you home," Helia said with a concerned face. "Flora, do you smell something?" he asked, his concern growing deeper. Flora sniffed the air.

"It smells like smoke!" Flora exclaimed. She looked up to the horizon in the direction of the forest. Bright orange and red flames leapt above the tree tops, holding Flora's gaze. Helia looked too to see what she was looking at. He gasped when he saw the flames. His eyes were not locked onto the fire as Flora's were, and he took her hand and suggested they leave. Flora did not in any way respond or acknowledge him. Helia was concerned. Flora was not usually this way.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, hoping that was all. Flora, once again, did not respond. The flames were quickly getting closer, and Flora still had not budged. Helia was about to try and pull her away when she cried out in pain and crumpled to her knees.

"Flora!" He exclaimed. "Flora, can you hear me?" she cried out once again. He picked her up as he had done after the fight and carried her back to the house, immensely worried, and having a harder time as she squirmed in pain.

He hurried her into the house and was planning to go to her apartment when Stella popped out of hers. She had absolutely no idea what had happened, but she was also not planning to let her friend in pain leave before she knew what had happened.

"Come in, now!" Stella said, grabbing Helia's arm and pulling him into her apartment. Stella's face mirrored Helia, the same look of concern on both of them.

"Set her in here," Stella directed, pointing towards the couch. Flora had calmed down enough to stop screaming, but was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Stella asked. Helia told her all about the three seniors that had interrupted them, how Flora was mesmerized by the fire, and how she had suddenly collapsed to the ground. Stella was astonished.

"Really?" She asked. Helia nodded. The two discussed this until Flora was well enough to talk, five minutes later.

"Flora, what happened back there?" Helia asked gently.  
"I-I saw the fire and I could … feel it," She replied, carefully wording her answer.

"You could feel it?" Stella asked. Flora jumped a little; she had not known her friend was there. When she recovered, she nodded.

"Yes," she stated simply. Noticing Stella and Helia's confused expressions, she continued. "I could feel every little branch breaking off the trees, the heat of the flames, the stinging sensation from the smoke, everything." By the time Flora finished that sentence, she had grown quiet, remembering the pain of the trees.

"Are you alright now?" Helia asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, we ought to get you up to your apartment; your mother will be worried." He replied. Flora nodded in consent, and he walked her up to her apartment where she retired to her bedroom with scarcely a goodbye.

"I love you," she whispered as she closed her door.

**OK, I'm running out of ideas for what to do next. So please leave a suggestion in your review if you have one! Thanks! Oh, and if I didn't thank you for a review or putting my story on favorites or alerts yet, let me know in a review and I will in the next chapter. **


	22. Where is Stella?

**OK, here's the new chapter! And petsrock109, I AM going to use your idea, but I might get it wrong a bit because I wasn't sure exactly what you meant by 'have them find out', but I'll do my best! **

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, Flora woke up to see Stella sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her impatiently.

"Oh, Flora, thank goodness you're finally up! I thought I'd be stuck waiting here for forever!" Stella exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too, Stell," Flora replied, rolling her eyes as she got up and walked to her walk in closet. Stella stopped her.

"No need for that; I already picked out your outfit!" Stella said, grinning. She held up a brand new looking soft pink tank top with matching shorts and a pink headband with a fake flower attached to it.

"Stella, I don't own any of those," Flora told her, confused.

"I know," Stella replied. Flora looked at her questioningly and Stella rolled her eyes. "I _bought_ them for you, silly!" Flora looked at her disapprovingly.

"Stella, you know you don't need to spend any money on me," Flora told her.

"Well, I wanted to. Besides, I'm going to have you do something you might not want to do today, so now I can call us even!"Stella said. Flora narrowed her eyes. There wasn't much she would refuse to do, and most likely it had to do with Helia.

"Where are we going and what are we doing?" Flora asked. Stella proved her earlier theories wrong in her answer.

"We are going to where you and Helia were the other night when you met those … those ... seniors."Flora groaned mentally. Even though they really hadn't done anything to her before, they still terrified her.

"Oh no, Stella, I'm not going anywhere near those girls again," Flora said. She was still freaked out by what had happened.

"Helia also told me about their freakish outfits," Stella said. "I need to give them a fashion lesson!"

"Stella, I really don't want to," Flora said, looking pleadingly at her friend.

"Will you go if I ask Helia to come with us?" Stella asked. Flora thought about that. She still didn't want to, but she knew Stella would get her there one way or another, so she finally resigned.

"Fine Stella," she agreed reluctantly. So Stella called Helia, and he said he'd meet them at the house in a few minutes.

A few minutes later, Helia arrived. Stella dragged Flora down the stairs and out onto the steps in her new clothes. (Stella was wearing a new skirt, also. It was ankle length and soft yellow in color. She had paired it with a soft orange tank top she already owned.)

"Hi girls," Helia said when they exited the building.

"Hey," Stella said.

"Hi Helia," Flora said.

"You know I'm surprised you were willing to come back Flora," Helia said, looking at her.

"Oh, she wasn't," Stella said loudly, causing them both to look at her. "I only got her to come by promising to invite you," Stella said it casually but it was clear that she enjoyed playing matchmaker like that. Flora blushed a bright red. She looked at Stella and her eyes seemed to be saying: 'I can't believe you did that!' which she was indeed thinking.

"So let's get going to the park," Helia said to change the subject. He had noticed how uncomfortable Flora was, and hadn't wanted her to feel bad.

"Yes, let's get going," Flora said, relieved and thankful that Helia had thought to say that. So they headed out to the park and sat down in the same spot they had been the night before. Stella sat in a chair nearby. Soon enough, just as Stella had expected, the three seniors walked by. At first they didn't notice the 2 girls and boy, and Flora grasped Helia's arm in fright, hoping beyond hope that the girls wouldn't notice them. Unfortunately, she didn't get what she wanted and they turned their heads and saw them.

"Well, look whose back!" Icy snarled.

"Yeah, and look whose horrible fashion sense shows, again!" Stella snapped from behind them. Icy gasped and the three girls spun around.

"Who are you?" Darcy demanded.

"Someone much more fashionable then the three of you, that's for sure!" Stella replied. Stormy growled at her.

"Please, can I show her what we're made of?" Stormy asked, sugar coating her nasty voice.

"I'd like to see that," Stella snorted. "Maybe it would help you if it ruins those awful nails!" All three girls glared.

"Stella, don't provoke them," Flora said anxiously.

"See, even _she's_ smarter than you," Icy said. Stella, correctly assuming that Icy was implying that neither of the two were smart, glared even harder back.

"Go ahead, Stormy," Icy decided, getting fed up with Stella. Stormy nodded gleefully. She stomped her foot and smoke engulfed the area. Flora and Helia were sent into fits of coughing and couldn't see anything except each other (since they were so close) through the thick smoke. Suddenly the smoke vanished, and when Flora looked up, she couldn't see Stella or any of the seniors.

"Helia, I can't see Stella!" Flora shouted, worried. Helia snapped his head up and looked around for her.

"You're right, she's gone. I'll call Brandon," he said grimly, pulling out his new cell phone.

"I call the girls," Flora replied, getting out her cell phone. She called Bloom, who freaked out. Then she asked her to call the other girls and get to the park immediately.

Somehow, every one of the girls and boys (except Stella) had gathered by the bench within 5 minutes.

"So, how do we find her?" Bloom asked.

"I have no idea," Flora replied grimly.

**So what do you think? Review, please! Oh, and thanks for the kidnapping idea, petsrock109! Any ideas are welcome, because I am, once again, kind of at a loss for what to do next and how they find Stella. Oh, and I wanted to tell you about my goal since I took so long to update last time. I am going to try not to get any lower than number 20 on the first page of the Winx Club archive thingy. Do you think I can do it? So review and give ideas! Thanks!**


	23. The Search Begins

**OK, this is going to be a really short chapter, sorry! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! It will be short because I have to pack. I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be able to update but I will hopefully be able to check the reviews I get so please send some! Oh, and suggestions are welcome!**

**Chapter 23**

For a while the girls and guys brainstormed and couldn't come up with any way to find Stella. They had been sitting on the grass for a while and finally Bloom had an idea.

"You said they were seniors, right Flora?" Bloom asked. Flora nodded. "Well, then we can just ask Linda, that secretary at school, to tell us where they live!"

"You're a genius!" Musa exclaimed. "I'll call the school now," she said taking out her cell phone. Luckily she had the school's number programmed into contacts.

"Hello, Hawaii high school, how may I help you?" Someone said.

"Um, may I talk to Linda please?" Musa asked.

"I hope this isn't a personal call," the lady said sternly. Then she handed the phone to Linda.

"Hello?" Linda asked.

"Hi, this is Musa," Musa said.

"Oh, hello Musa, how may I help you?" Linda asked.

"Well, um, I need the address of three students at the school," Musa said.

"Of course," Linda replied. "One moment." While Linda looked for the directory, Musa looked to her friends and they nodded in approval.

"What are their names?" Linda asked.

"Well, I don't know their last names, but their first names are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy," Musa offered.

"Their names are right here, and this is their address," Linda said. She gave Musa an address and Musa said thanks before hanging up the phone. She told the others the address.

"Great, let's go!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Wait, what if it's a trap? I mean, if they kidnapped Stella, why wouldn't they want to kidnap you?" Timmy asked.

"My best friend is in danger! I don't care if it's a trap!" Bloom exclaimed.

"But Bloom, you won't be able to-" Timmy was cut off by Brandon.

"Look, dude, Bloom's right. We have to save Stella! It's the most important thing here," Brandon reminded him.

"Fine," Timmy resigned, hopping into Riven's car. The rest of them piled in and Riven drove as fast as the speed limit permitted as Musa read off directions from her I Phone.

"Okay, Riven, it's the second house on the right," Musa said. Riven stopped the car and they all piled out. They stared up at the house looming before them. It seemed to be as big as a mansion, and it looked as if no one had lived in it in a very long time. The paint was peeling off the sides, some of the windows were open with their curtains moving in the breeze, and there were cobwebs hanging from most windowsills. The group looked at each other uncertainly.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Review please!**


	24. Finding Stella

**Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! **** On with the story!**

**Chapter 24**

"Well, I guess we should go in," Bloom suggested, looking uncertainly at the creepy house in front of her.

"It's the only way to find Stella, so yeah," Brandon agreed. Even he was getting nervous, despite his desperation to save his girlfriend.

"Come on, guys, stop being chickens," Riven said gruffly, walking up to the door and banging on it with his fist. "Open up!" he yelled. No one came to answer the door.

"Maybe we got the address wrong," Tecna said. Flora stepped up to the door and turned the handle cautiously. She gasped at what she saw inside.

"Flora, what is it?" Helia asked, alarmed. Flora just pointed. On the wall in front of them a sign was hanging. Painted on it in red letters were the words: IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN, FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS.

"What instructions?" Musa asked. Flora held up a sheet of paper that had been taped to the bottom of the sign.

"It says to read the instructions one by one and do them in the right order," she said confused.

"Well, I guess we ought to do what it says so we can save Stella," Tecna said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"_First you must all go one by one into the room at the top of the stairs. When you are there, a copy of these instructions can be found on the floor of the room. Read the next instruction there," _Flora read.

"I'll go first," Brandon said, dashing into the room before anyone could argue.

"I have to save my best friend!" Bloom cried, running after him.

"Bloom, wait!" Sky called, following her. It continued that way in this order – Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Timmy, Tecna, Musa, Riven, Helia, and Flora.

Flora was nervous when she got to the top, wondering what could be on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and walked inside, knowing that her friends were waiting for her. But when she walked in, she saw no one! The room was totally black except for a spotlight shining on a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. Flora picked it up curiously.

_You have completed the first instructions; very good._ It read. _Now this next part, you must do on your own. Read this carefully. On the spotlight shining on this paper there is a switch. Press it. _Flora did as she was told. When she did, a light came on and Flora looked around the room. It was empty except for a door at the end. She looked back down at the paper.

_Open the door at the end of the room._ Easy enough; thought Flora. She opened it and looked down. On the floor, Wait, there was no floor! Flora gasped as she saw that there was a narrow, deep looking gap across the center of the room. The gap expended at each of the ends, making it impossible to avoid crossing it. Flora looked back down at the instructions.

_To get through this room, you must get to the other side and go through that door._ That was all! Flora didn't know how that was all that was there, but the page held no other information. She sighed and thought. Then she remembered a coin she had in her pocket! Even though the hole looked deep, it could be an illusion.

Feeling elated, she held out the penny and counted the seconds it took for it to reach the ground. Surprisingly, it only took 3 seconds! Flora figured that it couldn't be that deep, and slowly lowered herself into the hole. She was surprised to find that it went down to her waist, about 3 feet. But she figured it was the best way across and started walking. She had almost made it to the door when the ground beneath her dropped. Flora screamed and reached her hand up for something to grab. Luckily, her hand met a rope which she grabbed onto and used to haul herself up and swing into the doorway.

When Flora landed in the next room, she sat breathing hard, not paying any attention to her surroundings. Only when a bright light came on did she look up. The room was shaped like a fish for some reason, with a dome-like top. On one wall was a chalkboard with instructions on it.

_Time for the final instruction,_ it read. _Read this question and write down an answer on the bottom half of the chalkboard. Be careful, though; what you answer for this determines whether or not you will be able to get to see your friend._

**This sounds intense,** Flora thought.

_A cowboy rides into town on Friday. He stays 2 nights and then he leaves on Friday. How is this possible?_

Flora was stumped. Then she remembered Stella had sent her an email recently with many jokes, this one included. So she took her IPod touch out of her pocket and checked her email (yes, it is possible!). Luckily, she hadn't deleted the joke email. She looked at the answer.

His horse was named Friday_,_ she wrote on the board. Automatically a door opened on the other side of the room. Flora smiled happily and ran for it. The second she was through the door slammed shut.

"Who's there?" Stella's frightened voice called out.

"Stella?" Flora exclaimed.

"Flora!" Stella called. Flora hurried towards her voice and found her tied tightly to a slab of rock on the floor.

"Hi Flora!" Bloom's voice said. As Flora's eyes adjusted, she saw that everyone else had arrived as well. Everyone else … except Helia. Just then a door opened up and he stumbled through. Flora sighed with relief and called to him. He was soon sitting with them on the floor.

"Let's get you untied," Tecna said to Stella, grabbing a pair of scissors out of her back pocket. Just then there was a poof of smoke and the witches appeared in the center of the room.

"Oh no!" The girls exclaimed, and the boys all crouched defensively in front of their girlfriends.

**Read and review! Oh, and if you're wondering, I did not count this weekend for my goal (not getting past twenty) because I did not have a computer available. I was number 28 on the list this time. Thanks so much for reviewing!**


	25. A Magical Fight

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! **

**Chapter 25**

The witches burst out laughing as they saw the group' fear.

"What do you think we're going to do, send you to Oblivion?" Stormy said between laughs.

"Well, we might, but not right away!" Darcy agreed.

"Seriously, girls, it's a good thing they're scared; they might actually give us their powers," Icy said. She was the only one of the three not laughing.

"What powers?" Tecna demanded.

"_I _ think they're _ALL_ loonies," Riven declared. Everyone glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, guys, what powers?" Musa demanded.

"We'll tell you in a moment. Darcy," Icy said. Darcy smiled and closed her eyes, looking deep in concentration. She chanted some sort of spell, or so the others thought, and ropes appeared, binding all 11 of them.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Bloom demanded. The witches rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to know about your powers or not?" Stormy demanded. The girls sighed and nodded, while the boys just looked on, confused.

"Bloom, you are princess of a long lost kingdom called Sparx. Our ancestors destroyed it," Icy said.

"Stella, princess of Solaria, a still existing kingdom," Darcy said.

"Tecna, from Zenith, realm of technology," Stormy said, looking bored. "Musa, harmonica, realm of music,"

"And Flora, you are princess of Linphea, realm of plants," Icy finished. (**AN: I know Flora isn't a princess, but I thought it'd be cool if I made her one) **

"That proves it, you're all insane," Riven said. Icy glared at him and sent a bunch of icicles over to him that he just barely dodged.

"Still think we're insane?" Icy challenged. Riven glared at her, along with Musa.

"Anyway, apparently you all possess strong power, so we are here to take it from you," Darcy finished.

"Not a chance!" Musa shouted.

"Oh yeah? Watch us!" Stormy insisted.

"I'd like to see you try," Stella challenged.

"You won't only see us try, you'll see us succeed!" Icy yelled, and the three of them walked over to the girls and stood over them. They began to chant an incantation.

Bloom's body rose, as she started to glow a bright red, the color of fire. Stella was rising as well, glowing a yellow the color of the sun. Soon Flora had risen as well and was glowing a soft pink. Their outfits changed and they all grew wings. Bloom was wearing a blue, short tank top and mini skirt and ankle length boots, Stella had on an orange top similar to Blooms, a mini skirt that was slightly shorter, and knee length boots. Flora had on a short pink dress with ankle length boots, and all three had crowns atop their heads. Stella was holding a scepter that turned into a ring.

Seeing their friends do this had encouraged Tecna and Musa, and slowly they transformed as well .Their transformation had taken longer because they had not yet used their powers.

When they had transformed, Tecna had on a purple suit and hat, and Musa was wearing a red tank top and skirt, with knee length boots and headphones.

"Cool!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Now let's kick some witch bootie!" Musa shouted.

"Dragon blast!" Bloom yelled out, and a beam of fire resembling a dragon shot out of her hands and hit Icy straight in the chest and she fell to the ground.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Tecna asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, instinct?" Bloom suggested. Musa shrugged.

"Whatever it was, do it again!" she said. "You guys try too!"

"Venus fly trap!" Flora yelled out, and was surprised when it worked and a plant swallowed Stormy.

"Sun burst!" Stella shouted as a beam of light hitting Darcy in the head and knocking her to the ground.

"World wide web!" Tecna screamed randomly as a cage appeared around Stormy who had just escaped Flora's plant.

"Sonic boom!" Musa called and two huge speakers appeared on either side of Darcy and Icy and they both fell to the ground.

"We'll be back," Stormy snarled, as she, Icy, and Darcy disappeared. The five girls fell to the ground, exhausted. The boys crowded around them nervously hoping they were okay. Just then there was a flash of light and an old woman appeared. Though she looked friendly, the boys were apprehensive.

"Who are you?" Brandon demanded.

"Come with me to my office and I will explain everything," The woman said. The boys figured they had no choice other than to accept, and followed her into the portal that had opened behind her.

**OK, guys, sorry it's kind of short and sorry it's at a cliff hanger, but I promise to update soon. Read and review, suggestions welcome!**


	26. Explanations

**Thanks for the reviews you guys and sorry it took so long for me to update. The last day of school was yesterday, so I was pretty busy yesterday. Oh, and at least one person correctly guessed who the newest character is!**

**Chapter 26**

The boys (and girls) entered a large, round office with a window looking over a quad with bright green grass. They seemed to be in a high school.

"Sit down," the woman said, indicating six chairs on one side of a large, wooden desk. The boys each took a seat, carefully balancing the girls on their laps, and as they did the woman sat in a comfortable looking chair on the other side.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am, why I brought you here, and what's going on," she said. The boys nodded. "I am Ms. Faragonda, and I brought you here because I believe if you had stayed there you would be in great danger," she said. Then she looked at the girls, waved her wand, and 2 couches appeared behind the boys' chairs (there was already one couch in the room).

"You can set these girls on the couches; there should be enough room," Ms. Faragonda said. The boys smiled gratefully, glad their girlfriends would be more comfortable, and set them on the couches, two on each. They then returned to their seats.

"So, you told us who you are and why we're here, but you didn't tell us what in the world is going on," Brandon said. Ms. Faragonda was about to reply when they heard a soft groan from behind them.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed, running to his girlfriend.

"Where am I?" Bloom asked dazedly as she tried to sit up.

"Sit down and drink some tea," Ms. Faragonda said kindly, bringing a cup over to her. Bloom saw how comfortable the boys seemed around her (as comfortable as they could be in that situation) and decided to trust the woman.

"Thank you," she said, sitting up and slowly sipping the tea.

"Why don't we wait for the other girls to wake up and I will finish explaining," Ms. Faragonda said. "My name is Ms. Faragonda or Ms. F." Bloom just nodded.

Seconds later Stella woke up, closely followed by Musa. Flora awoke 3 or 4 minutes later, and Tecna 1 minute after that. Ms. Faragonda repeated what she had already told the boys and then got started telling them what was going on.

**Sorry for the wait you guys there is a problem with the computer and I am really hoping that it does not shut down or anything right now. Sorry!**


	27. Flora's Story

**My computer seems to be working well enough, so I am going to write this chapter now. I'm sorry for the long wait, and if I can I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, okay guys? Thanks!**

**Chapter 27**

"These witches you met; this is them, right?" Ms. Faragonda asked, showing them a picture of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The girls all nodded, some of them looking upset at the memory.

"Well, they are after great power and hoping to take over the world. What they said is true – that you 5 have great powers, and where you come from, but the thing they are wrong about is the fact they can take your powers, which will not happen," Ms. F continued.

"But how can we be sure? I mean when we go back they will just try again, and this time they won't have underestimated us," Bloom said. Ms. F nodded.

"I've thought of that," she said. "And that is why I've decided to invite you all to stay here, at the Alfea School for fairies,"

"But what about our parents? Won't they be worried?" Flora asked.

"If you girls agree to stay here, I will contact them and arrange for a visit to discuss it with you," Ms. Faragonda replied.

"One more question," Stella said. "What about the boys?" Ms. Faragonda thought for a moment.

"We have two open dorms, so if they wish to stay I think it would be fine; at least until I have a chance to discuss it with Saladin," she decided. The boys grinned, happy with the decision.

"Excuse me, but who is Saladin?" Timmy asked.

"He runs the nearby school of Red Fountain for heroics and bravery," Ms. Faragonda replied. "Now I will teleport you all back home so you can talk to your parents, and I'll bring you back in a minute so you can tell me the verdict. If you decide to stay at your homes you may, but it will be very dangerous and I cannot offer you as much protection." The girls nodded, and with a wave of her arms and a muttered spell they were back at their front doors as if nothing had happened.

The boys, after quickly discussing it, told their parents they were going to a camp that ran year long for a few days, promising that it also was a school so they would be learning and that they would visit by the end of the week.

Bloom, Stella and Flora told their parents the truth, Tecna said she was going to a technology/learning camp, and Musa said she had won a contest and was going to a special music program that also offered tutoring programs which she would use. Surprisingly, everyone's parents agreed quickly.

"Mom, Rose, I'm back," Flora called nervously, opening her front door.

"Hi Flora, you were gone a long time. Are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have to talk to you about something," she replied. Her mom just nodded and motioned for her to sit down on the couch, doing the same. She looked at her expectantly.

"Well, the thing is," Flora began, not knowing how to start. She took a deep breath and began: "Mom, I am a fairy with magical powers and three evil witches are after trying to take them and a headmistress of a fairy school has offered us a dorm room at Alfea so she can protect us." Flora took another deep breath, waiting for her mom to call a doctor, call her insane, or laugh thinking it was a joke. But her mom did none of those things. Instead she looked calm and collected, almost as if she had expected this to happen.

"I'm not surprised," her mom said. Flora looked at her confused, waiting for her to explain. Her mom sighed.

"I have to tell you a story, Flora," she said. "Soon after I got married, I awoke one morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I answered it and was surprised to find not an adult but a tiny baby in a cradle. She was glowing pink and wearing a beautiful tiara. On her cradle was written Flora, and a note said: _This is Flora. She needs a mother and her own cannot care for her. Please watch over her and see that she is safe. Thank you._"

Flora stared at her mother in shock. Her mom picks up a beautiful, locked box that had been kept in the kitchen, takes a key from her pocket, and unlocks it.

"This is yours," she said to Flora, holding up a tiara. "The box and key were lying next to your cradle." Flora took the tiara from her mother and set it on her head, surprised to see that it fit perfectly.

"If you want to go to that fairy school for a few days, you're welcome to," her mom said smiling.

"Thanks mom," Flora said, smiling back. "You can come out now Rose," she said a little louder, and Rose's head popped out from behind the couch looking guilty.

"It's okay," Flora said, giggling quietly. Rose grinned. Then slowly her smile faded.

"Do you have to go away Flora?" she asked. Her sister nodded.

"I promise to visit you though, and I'll bring you back a magical flower if I can find one," Flora said. Rose nodded, satisfied.

"I'll miss you, Rose," Flora said.

"I'll miss you too, Flora," Rose replied, hugging her sister. Flora waved goodbye and disappeared.


	28. Alfea School

**OK, sorry it took so long, we had a flooring problem and the computer was disconnected. Anyway, …**

**Chapter 28**

Back in Ms. Faragonda's office, the girls and boys were all chattering excitedly.

"Hey, Flora, where'd you get that?" Stella asked, pointing to the tiara on her head.

"Oh, um, my mom gave it to me," Flora replied.

"Cool! I got one too!" Stella said, taking her own golden crown out of her purse. "And a ring," she added holding up her ring finger so everyone could see.

"Same here," Bloom agreed.

"Would you like to see your rooms?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Sure,"

"Yeah!"

"Follow me," Ms. Faragonda said, walking out into the hallway. They all followed her.

She led them to a hallway in the west wing.

"The girls are room 123," she began, pointing to a large dorm room. "And the boys are room 124." Ms. Faragonda then pointed to a room across the hall. She handed Bloom 10 room keys, enough for all of them.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Ms. F said. The girls nodded, and she turned and walked away.

Bloom distributed the room keys and quickly opened the door to the girls' room.

The girls all piled inside and saw a short hallway with 4 doors. The first led to a small living room/sitting room with a small couch and 2 comfy arm chairs. There was also a small bathroom.

The second door they opened held a suite bigger than the sitting/living room. There was a bathroom with a large, luxurious bathtub and a bedroom with a princess-like bed and large closet.

"I call this one!" Stella shouted. The other girls giggled but did not argue.

Then they went to the third door. In it there were two twin beds, a computer, and a piano.

"This one's mine!" Tecna and Musa shouted together.

"I guess the next one's ours then," Bloom said to Flora. She nodded and opened the door. Inside was a common room with lots of window that had a great view of the courtyard below, two window seats, comfy beds, and shelves for their things.

"I like it," Bloom said.

"It reminds me of home," Flora agreed.

The girls all looked around their rooms and then went back to the living room to talk.

"So, what do we do now?" Musa asked. The girls shrugged.

"We don't have any of our things with us," Tecna commented.

"That requires one thing …. Shopping!" Stella exclaimed.

"OK, but we should ask first. You know, to make sure we're not breaking any rules or anything. I don't want to get in trouble." Flora said.

"One more thing we need to do before we ask Ms. F: Invite the boys!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Works for me," Musa said.

"Let's go!" Flora agreed.

The girls ran outside to find the boys about to knock on their door.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Stella asked.

"We just thought we'd let you know, none of us brought any of our things," Brandon told her.

"We noticed that too," Bloom replied.

"Which is why we're going SHOPPING!" Stella shouted.

"Stell, chill. It's just shopping," Musa said rolling her eyes.

"JUST SHOPPING?" Stella demanded.

"Come on guys, we'd better get going," Helia said, once again acting as peacemaker.

"We were going to ask Ms. Faragonda's permission first," Flora said.

"Good call," he agreed. And with that they all headed towards the headmistress's office.

**OK sorry that took SO LONG I had two weeks of camp and my computer is still not working and my work keeps not getting saved. Please forgive me! **

**Review! Let me know what you think they should do next. Thanx!**


	29. Missing

**So, so, so sorry, guys! I was really busy over the summer AND my computer still isn't fixed. My mom's letting me use her lap top so I can update. Anyway, really sorry! If you want a sneak peek I'm going to put some action in this chapter.**

**Chapter 29 (that's right, right? It is 29?)**

The group was just outside of Ms. Faragonda's office when they heard what sounded like a frustrated groan.

"What was that?" Bloom asked. Sky shrugged.

"Let's listen!" Stella insisted.

"But-" Flora began. Stella silenced her with a look.

"Ms. Faragonda, this is much too dangerous!" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Would you rather I send them out into the world themselves, Ms. Griffin?" Ms. F said.

"Yes, I would."

"That would endanger not only them but also the rest of the world because the witches would be almost impossible to beat with all those powers, especially if they got hold of the dragon fire," They heard Ms. F say.

"Didn't the witches say you had the dragon fire?" Tecna asked Bloom. She nodded. Unfortunately, Bloom wasn't the only one who had heard her question.

"Who's there?" Ms. Griffin said. Flora, who had been at the edge, fell over backwards.

Ms Faragonda turned and saw the girls and boys standing there looking guilty.

"Girls, and boys, what is going on here?" She didn't look angry but rather seemed weary and disappointed in them.

"Um, we were just coming to ask you if we could go shopping, and Tecna overheard someone say dragon fire, so-" Stella had to pause in her explanation to breath.

"She asked Bloom if she remembered what the witches said right." Stella finished.

"I see," Ms. Faragonda said.

Ms. Griffin, a woman with purple hair who for some reason looked like a witch, said she must get going. Then she walked out with one final glair to the girls.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation," Ms. Faragonda said. They nodded. She sighed.

"Well, come on in," she said. They piled in and took a seat on the couches.

"So basically Bloom has a power called the dragon fire, which is a very powerful force that could do some serious damage if it fell into the wrong hands," she began. "The witches would just love that kind of power, and will do almost anything to get it."

"Sorry to interrupt," Helia said. "But where's Flora?"

Everyone looked around. Helia was right! She was gone!

"Did she come here with you?" Ms. Faragonda asked looking worried. They all nodded.

"Are you sure? You don't think she forgot something and went back to your dorm?" Ms. F asked.

"No," Stella replied. "She didn't have anything with her except that tiara which she was wearing when we came here."

"Then … where is she?" Tecna spoke the question they were all thinking, and fearing the answer to.

"Tecna, Musa, and Riven, you go check the dorm room. Helia, Sky, Timmy, you guys check the halls. Bloom, Brandon and Stella look around in the hall. I'll Magic Message Ms. Griffin to see if she saw her," Ms. Faragonda told them, and everyone sprung into action, desperate to find their friend.

"Let's go," Musa said grimly, grabbing Riven by the arm as Tecna raced ahead of her, all three of them ignoring the complaints of students as they barreled passed. When they reached the door, Musa and Riven almost ran right into Tecna, who had stopped.

"Watch where you're going," Riven grumbled.

Tecna just rolled her eyes and pulled out her room key, opening the door. Then she and Musa took off searching every room, closely followed by Riven. "Flora! Flora?" They called. Unfortunately, they found nothing. They trudged slowly back to Ms. F's office, not talking.

Out in the halls, Helia, Timmy and Sky were having just about as much luck as Musa, Tecna and Riven had had. Helia was calling her name frantically, as were the other boys, but had no luck. They ran around the whole school and back, always calling her name and asking if anyone had seen her.

Bloom, Stella and Brandon had just a bit more luck. Stella saw it the minute they left the room.

"Bloom! Look!" Stella shouted, though Bloom was only about 3 feet away. Bloom looked towards her friend hopefully.

"Look at this!" Bloom and Brandon both looked, and saw that Stella was holding up a tiara.

"That's Flora's!" Bloom shouted.

"It was right here on the floor," Stella told them.

"She must have dropped it," Brandon said. The girls nodded. Just then the boys ran up to them, closely followed by Musa, Tecna and Riven.

"We've got nothing," Tecna said.

"Find anything?" Musa asked hopefully. The boys shook their heads. They all turned towards Bloom Stella and Brandon.

"We found this," Brandon said, holding up the tiara.

"It's hers!" Tecna said, aghast.

"Of course it's hers; why else would we be showing it to you?" Stella snapped, earning her a glare from just about everyone.

"Has anyone found anything?" Ms. Faragonda asked, beckoning everyone into her office.

"We found her tiara," Bloom said, handing it to her. Ms. F nodded.

"Ms. Griffin hasn't found anything, but she reminded me to check the magical security camera out in the hallway." She said.

"You have a magical security camera?" Musa asked. Ms. F just nodded.

"Well why didn't you tell us about it before?" Stella demanded. Ms. Faragonda shrugged.

"I forgot about it," she admitted.

"Well, now that you've remembered, why don't you show us that tape?" Bloom said, before Stella could respond.

Ms. Faragonda nodded and muttered a spell as a magical screen appeared in front of them, showing a video of the 10 of them standing behind the door. They could hear Ms. F's and Ms. Griffin's conversation, Tecna's question, and Ms. Griffin's reaction to it. Just as the door disappeared, they saw Flora fall backwards and out of view.

"So … what now?" Sky asked.

"I need some time to think about what our next move should be." Ms. Faragonda responded.

"But we can't just do nothing! She could be in danger right now!" Helia insisted.

"We know that, but if we just went out and looked for her randomly there's no way we'd be able to find her," Brandon tried to reason with him.

"He's right," Timmy agreed.

"Well, whatever we do," Ms. Faragonda began. "We need to have a plan if we want to succeed."


	30. Found

Chapter 30

The next few days were horrible for both the girls and the boys. The girls were absolutely frantic, and Helia, if possible, was more. The rest of the boys not only worried about Flora, but about Helia as well. That's why everyone was feeling very hopeful when Ms. Faragonda called them to her office that morning. They burst through the door without even knocking.

"Is there any news?" Brandon demanded immediately.

"Yes, we've found her," Ms. Faragonda said, turning around to face them.

"Is she alright?" Stella asked, noticing Ms. F's serious face.

"She's in the infirmary. You can go see her now," the headmistress replied. They all raced out without another word.

When they found Flora in the infirmary, they immediately ran up to her and hugged her and asked if she was OK.

"I'm fine, guys," Flora said.

"What happened?" Stella asked after they had all calmed down.

"Well," Flora began, "The door disappeared and I felt something grab me and cover my mouth,"

_Flashback:_

_The door opened and Flora was yanked backwards. She tried to scream but something was covering her mouth – a hand. She turned around and saw Icy grinning wickedly at her and dragging her outdoors. When they were safely in the woods, and far enough away that no one could hear them, Icy took her hand off Flora's mouth._

"_Let go of me!" Flora insisted._

"_Or what?" Icy demanded. Flora was stumped. She couldn't do anything, at least not while Icy had a tight grip on her arm._

"_That's what I thought," Icy said smugly. Flora frowned._

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked._

"_Somewhere far away so I can drain your powers without interruption," Icy said. She then hurled a block of ice at Flora's face which knocked her out. When she woke up, around the same time of day (which led her to believe she'd been knocked out an entire 24 hours), she was still in the forest yet farther out then she'd ever gone before. Icy was still asleep but stirring. Flora knew if she was going to get out she'd better go now. Icy woke up just in time to see Flora running back towards Alfea. Icy got up and flew after her, catching up quickly. Flora realized that Icy was behind her and thought, 'trees help me to get back to Alfea. Carry me on your branches, quickly, so I can escape this pursuer'. Immediately the nearest tree branch bent down and scooped her up. The branch wound around the tree before another branch pulled her from the first one. It continued in this fashion for about a day, and Icy gave up after two hours of chase during which she was slowly getting farther and farther from Flora. _

_When Flora finally arrived at Alfea, the branches gently set her down in the quad and luckily a student had seen her from a window and went to help get her to the infirmary._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's my story," Flora finished. The girls and boys just stared at her, astonished.

**OK I know that was really short but I've got writers block and can't figure out what to write next. Any suggestions?**


End file.
